Best Laid Schemes
by EZRocksAngel
Summary: Bella makes a deal that turns her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Months ago I saw the preview for the movie Easy A and was inspired to write this fic. It sat in my head for a long time and over the holidays it took root again. It starts off a bit like the movie but not for long...i tend to go off on my own tangents quick enough. The chapters will be short-the fic itself novella length. I will update T/T/Sunday (hopefully).

* * *

Chapter One

"So the guys," he said, looking over at the group of knuckle-headed boys surrounding the bonfire, "think I'm gay."

I stared at him for a minute, trying to follow his logic.

"They do," he insisted. His tone was a little desperate. His dark brown eyes were really desperate.

"You _are_ gay." I said.

"Shhh!" he hushed me. "They could hear you."

"Dude, they know!" I yell-whispered back. "I don't understand! Why don't you just tell them?"

He moved off the log next to me and settled in the sand at my feet. His big hands wrapped around my calves as he rested his chin on my knees. "I'm not ready. I know they suspect, but I'm just not ready."

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked, truly interested in how he thought he could hide this. I was pretty sure everyone had known for a long time. They were just waiting for Jake to get the balls to admit it.

He looked up with puppy dog eyes and pushed out his bottom lip. "Well, I had this idea..."

I narrowed my eyes and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. "What kind of idea?"

He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, "I thought maybe you and me…we could, you know...fake it?"

I pulled back. "Fake _what_? Because look Jake, I love you and all, but I draw the line at being your fake girlfriend. In fact, I drew the line years ago being your _real_ girlfriend."

He chuckled nervously and tightened his fingers around the denim covering my legs. "No, not that. What if you like, kissed me or something." He ducked his head. I wondered if he thought I was going to hit him.

"You want me to kiss you?" I'd kissed Jake before, when we were thirteen, and even then, only on a dare from Paul. I looked across the beach at Paul who had his tongue shoved down the throat of some girl with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Fucking horndog.

"Or something," he mumbled into my knees, bringing my attention back to him.

"What do you mean 'or something'?" I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, because if a fake kiss was all he wanted, he would have just asked.

Jake looked up and I knew. I knew I was making a deal with the devil, but he was my best friend. My oldest friend. He needed my help, and I knew that before this was all over, I was going to cave to whatever it was he wanted.

Sucker.

XXX

The weekend passed and my conversation with Jake still weighed heavily on my mind. He wanted to have sex with me. Well, fake sex at least. He wanted Paul and Quil and the other guys to think he was straight so they would leave him alone. I got it-I did-but I wasn't sure if I was the right girl for the job.

Jake was convinced this would work. We had always been very close and for us to suddenly have a relationship wouldn't be questioned too much. It's not like I had a boyfriend that would care or that even the kids at my own school would find out. He just wanted to put on enough of a show to be convincing. I was skeptical.

First of all, I had little experience. Okay, I had no experience. I wasn't exactly a prude. I mean, I had kissed boys. I allowed Sam Uley to touch my boobs after Homecoming last year, and I even dry-humped Paul at the lake when I had three beers and two hits off Quil's bong. Afterwards, I pretended it never happened. Paul did, too. It was possible he was more embarrassed than I was. I mean, I wasn't the one who had to drive home with sticky pants.

The reality was, I just hadn't gone _there _yet with anyone and I wasn't sure how good I was going to be convincing a bunch of sexually experienced, douchebag football players that I made Jacob a man.

I was mulling all this over as I walked into chemistry, slipping through the desks and dropping my books on the slick, black top of my lab table. I was pretty sure non-virgins walked different. I observed the girls entering the classroom. Lauren Mallory walked through the door and I immediately honed in. Covertly, I studied her movements. Her demeanor, her stature. Her hips shifted a little with every step. Her chest was pushed out and her lips pouted just a touch.

Damn it.

I sighed and rested my forehead on my desk, closing my eyes. There was no way I could pull this off.

The chair next to me scraped across the floor and I heard a thump next to my head. My lab partner had arrived. _Great. _Figuring out what to do about a possible fake lover while sitting next to my desired _nevergonnahappen _lover made my life more like a joke than ever.

"Swan," he greeted, easing into his seat.

I opened an eye, the one not pressed against the cool, hard table. "Cullen."

He tipped the chair back, balancing his knees on the table. "Something wrong?"

I sat up and stretched, pulling out my books and a pen, ignoring the stupid smirk on his face. "Nope. What did you do this weekend?"

He shrugged, "Hung out with Emmett and Jasper. Graced the town with my awesomeness. You know, same old. You?"

I laughed. Smug bastard. "It was interesting."

He cocked his head and smiled in amusement. My heart twisted a little like it always did. "Interesting good, or interesting bad?"

"You know, I'm not sure yet."

Mr. Banner walked down the aisle, ending our conversation while he passed out lab sheets and began discussing our assignment. Edward placed the paper between us and leaned over. "Well, let me know when you figure it out okay?"

I nodded, liking the fact he was so close to me. I knew there was no way Edward would ever figure out what I as referring to. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him. I may be a sucker, but I wasn't a fool. The only reason I was even considering it was the fact that Jake went to another school and had different friends. What happens on the Rez, stays on the Rez. That was the rule.

XXX

"Okay so, once we get inside, I'm going to kiss you."

I scrunched up my nose. "Really?"

"Oh my god, Bella! Do I repulse you that much?" Jake actually threw his hands in the air. Fucking drama queen.

I groaned and pressed my face into my palms. "Of course not. But give me a chance to freak out a little. I'm only going to lose my fake virginity once."

Jake leaned his head back and smiled. "I love you."

"You better. Now, let's get inside and kiss. And then, you better get me a drink to go through with the rest of this."

Jake followed my directions, helping me from my side of the car, holding my hand on the way to the front porch and pushing me against the door, his lips firmly pressed against my own the minute we saw a couple of his friends. The good news is Jake really was pretty hot. He was tall and big. I wrapped my hand around his arm, feeling the hard, tight muscles under his shirt. His dark hair and eyes made his teeth white and pretty. If I turned off my brain it wouldn't be so bad. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake's tongue pushing between my teeth and I pinched his side. "Watch it okay?"

"Just trying to keep it real."

I gave him my best bitchface. "Go get my drink." And off he ran.

"Bella!" I turned and found myself face to face with Leah and Emily, girls who went to school with Jacob. "Since when..." Emily started.

"Oh you know us," I laughed. "We just, you know, thought we would give it a shot."

"Really?" Leah asked. She had the most beautiful cheekbones. I was jealous. "I kinda thought he was gay."

I laughed loudly. Too loudly. "Jake? Gay? Did you see that kiss? No way, girls." I purred.

I. Purred.

"Bells?" He emerged, handing me my drink and gesturing to the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Oh! Better go see what my man needs," I said, waving a hand at the two girls and giving them an exaggerated wink as Jake pulled me up the steps. We wove through the throngs of students, stopping only to take a swig of our drinks and for me to get my neck mauled by his mouth.

Playfully, I pushed him away. "Don't make me explain a hickey to my mom and dad."

His eyes widened. Yeah. Neither of us wanted that.

At the top, we stood outside Embry's room. "Are you sure?" he asked, low and quiet. He was giving me an out. I nodded and fisted his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Yes. Let do this okay?"

He smiled, grateful and sweet. "I'm gonna rock your world baby." I rolled my eyes and let him lead me in the room, shutting the door on the handful of people on the other side.

* * *

Thanks to all my pre-readers I harassed over the last couple weeks.

Vanessarae for the beta. Greenyellow & Wime09 for the reads and thoughts.

catch me on twitter if you like for nonsensical tweeting~ezrocksangel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The weird thing about being the subject to gossip and rumor is that when you're the actual subject, you always seem to be the last to know. Jake and I had fake, raunchy party sex, saved his reputation and all was right in his world. I left him safe and secure, down on the reservation with a new lease on life and firmly in the closet.

Whatever worked for him. I planned on business as usual at my own school. Firmly entrenched in the fairly-unseen part of the student body. Not popular, but not unpopular. I didn't really like people and it seemed the feeling was mutual, people didn't really like me. I was okay with this. No one seemed to notice me much one way or the other.

What I didn't realize that night when we emerged sweaty and laughing from Embry's room was that there were some people taking photos of the party. What I also didn't know at the time was they went home and immediately sent a message out on their Facebooks describing my tryst in detail to pretty much every student at our school. Oh. And there was a picture of me and my overly (Jake styled) sexed-up hair too.

This was what I didn't know when I walked down the hallway with a creepy, eerie hush following me.

Maybe, I thought, I was wrong about being able to pull off a post-sex walk. Could they tell?

My first hint was before English when a hand wrapped around my waist. "Hey, Bella. It's been a while."

Mike.

I shifted, moving the unwelcomed hand off my hip. "Been a while since what?"

"Since you know, me and you...you wanna go out?"

Curious. "Sorry but...no?" Where was this coming from?

"Think about it," he winked. Ew.

I turned and left.

Tyler found his way next to me in the lunch line. "I've been thinking about you."

I picked up a bottle of juice. "What?"

"You. I've been thinking about you and me."

"You have?" I was no longer curious but downright suspicious.

I paid and moved out of the line. Tyler shouted after me, "Can I call you later?"

No.

Alex stopped to talk to me on the way to Spanish. James was waiting outside the bathroom. Even Jasper Whitlock gave me a slight nod and stared at my chest before I slipped into Chemistry.

If the boys were being suspicious, the girls were just being out-right bitchy. Jessica elbowed me, Lauren muttered "slut" under her breath, and Rosalie Hale raised a smirky eyebrow in my direction. That was the most acknowledgement she'd ever given me.

By the time I sat down at my desk, I was at a loss. Paranoia washed over me. Somehow, some way, they knew.

A familiar body sat next to me and I flinched. Did he know? Had he heard? Holy crap. Of course he heard. His best friend just gave me a once over in the hallway.

Edward and I had always been friendly but our relationship was based on snarky jabs and constant put-downs. His friends were older and popular. Mine were...nonexistent. We'd shared classes since grade school and I had harbored a crush on him for a long time-years. I knew it was useless. He didn't seem to date. He went to dances and stuff, but increasingly I suspected none of the girls were up to his standards. If I were him, I would wait until college and not tie myself down to one of the Stage Five Clingers looking for a way out of this place.

Much to my relief, Mr. Banner turned on a film. I took the opportunity to pull out my pen and write a note.

_Jasper Whitlock just checked me out in the hallway._

I pushed the paper in Edward's direction. He looked at the paper. Then at the movie. Then at me and blinked. When he got back to the paper he wrote quickly.

_What?_

Was that unclear?

_He was staring at my chest._

Edward smirked at that one and scribbled on the paper.

_Jasper's a pervert. This shouldn't be a surprise._

I sighed and tapped my pen on the table before replying.

_What's going on? Be honest._

Edward placed his pen on the table and slipped his hand in his back pocket. I felt my forehead crease as I tried to figure out what he was doing. After a second he pulled out his iPhone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Looking around to make sure no one could see us. Phones were not allowed out at school.

He ignored me. I watched as his fingers moved quickly over the screen. His silly hair was all in his eyes and from this angle his jaw was sharp and strong and—

He handed me the phone under the table. It was open to his Facebook page, to a photo of me. My fingers were gripping Jake's shirt and I was smiling up at him. We looked happy. Even in love, to the outside viewer. It was sweet but didn't show anything. What was the big deal? But I knew. They heard the rumors.

"So," I mouthed. I could feel the heat burn into my cheeks.

He shrugged and took his phone back, putting it in his pocket. I focused back on the film in front of me, ignoring Edward and trying to figure out what all this meant. Why did it matter? Why did it change things? The movie ended and right before Mr. Banner turned on the lights, Edward leaned over and said, "I guess people just look at you differently now."

I didn't care about people. Not most of them. The one that really mattered was sitting next to me. The other was down in La Push _not_ getting the crap beat out of him. I found the paper we had written on before, scribbled a note and slid it across the smooth tabletop.

_Do you?_

Just then the bell rang, and Edward stood, taking the paper and balling it into his fist and shoving it into his pocket. I realized he wasn't going to answer and I said, "Edward, do you?"

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and frowned. "I think you need to be careful," he said before walking out of the room.

Xxx

"Bell, I had no idea."

Jacob was at my house after school when I pulled up. He leaned against his rusty Rabbit, all legs and long body.

"I know. How did you find out?"

"Quil is friends with someone who posted the pictures. He spread them around to the rest of the guys."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Stupid Quil. He probably thought this was hilarious. "I have no idea who's doing it. It's some kind of fake account. Apparently there to announce my exploits."

Jacob reached for me and pulled me into a hug. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" The anger was clear in his voice. He pushed me back to look me in the eye.

"I don't want to change anything. We accomplished what we wanted. Right?"

Jacob ran his hand over his short spiked hair. He was really mad. "Not like this. Not with your...reputation on the line."

I laughed. The idea of me having a "reputation" was still a foreign idea. "It's no big deal. Gossip for the week. I'm sure it will pass. I'd rather you be happy."

"Sure? Because we can totally fake-couple it for a while."

I scrunched up my nose. "Eh, if this means more kissing, then no thanks."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special," he laughed, picking me up in a giant bear hug.

"I try."

Xxx

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

I was at my locker when Eric came up behind me and asked this. He was really the only guy in my grade who hadn't approached me in the last week. I looked at the small boy with his thick mop of overly-styled hair and impeccable clothing standing next to me and prayed, _pleasedontaskmeout_. I didn't feel like I had Jesus on my side, but it was worth a shot.

"Sure."

He cast a glance around the hall. "In private?"

I nodded and followed him to the Student Government office. He closed the door behind me with a soft click.

I sighed. "What's going on, Eric?"

He moved and sat behind the desk and tented his fingers. "I know about you and Jacob Black."

"Yeah? So? The rest of the school seems to know, too." I folded my arms across my chest and waited.

He shook his head and said, "No. I _know _about you and Jacob. What really happened."

Well, that was a surprise. "What really happened?"

Eric cleared his throat. "Jacob and I are friends."

I stared at him.

"You know," he moved his fingers in air quotes and lowered his voice, '_friends_'?"

My eyes popped wide. "Wait...what? Really?" I thought of Jacob. Tall, muscular, handsome Jacob. And then I thought of Eric. Interesting.

"Yes."

"So what do you want from me?" I asked, not sure where this was going. Was he trying to blackmail me? 'Cause I didn't think that would work.

Eric leaned forward. "I want you to pretend you made out with me, too."

I snorted. Out loud. "That's not what we pretended to do, Eric."

"Whatever," he waved his hands. "Mike Newton has been calling me a flamer since the third grade. Not only am I gay, but they know I'm a virgin. I have six months before I get out of here. I have a scholarship to UCLA and I'm gone. Just help make the next six months a little easier on me, please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"My undying gratitude? A bump in the social structure? Good weed, invites to parties, a date to the prom? Maybe you can lose the label of being a frigid bitch."

The last one was a slap in the face. I knew what people thought. They mistook my social retardation for being a bitch. Normally I didn't care but this last week made me look at things differently. I considered the offer and what it could do to change all this. Eric was extremely popular despite the issues he just brought up. Maybe if I got an invite to one of those parties Edward would be there...

Eric stood. "Just consider it. Meet me tomorrow morning at my car and we can discuss, okay?"

I studied the strange boy in front of me. "Okay."

Again, I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

thanks for all the alerts and faves and reviews! I appreciate them all.

two fics to read (if you aren't already and I'm sure you are)

Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison

Click & Strum- BrattyVamp


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"So what you're telling me is you pretended to have sex with Jacob Black, who is really gay, and everyone found out, which has made you oddly popular with the boys at school, unpopular with the girls at school and your actual crush is being weird about it."

I pulled the lollypop out of my mouth. "Yep, pretty much."

"Well, that just...sucks."

"Thanks, Alice, you're always such a big help." I shouldn't be mean to her, but she left me and moved to Seattle. Her job is now to be nice to me when I was having a problem.

I definitely had a problem.

And the worst part was, I hadn't even told Alice what happened today, because when I did, she was going to kill me.

Avoiding it for now, I brought up Edward again. "We always get along okay. Even flirting a little here and there, but this week has been horrible. He seems pretty judgy about the whole thing."

"Like he thinks you're a slut?"

"Really Alice? A slut?"

"I don't think you're a slut, but maybe he does. I mean, screwing a guy at a party and everyone knowing about it? That's pretty shady."

I groaned and flopped on my bed. I toyed with the string of my sweatpants. "No one up here was supposed to know!" I was yelling in the phone. "Lauren Mallory has sex. Tanya Denali has sex. Why is it such a big deal for me?"

The other end of the line was quiet. "Alice..."

"It's a big deal because you've never done anything like this. Not just the sex part but the party and the gossip. You keep to yourself. Believe it or not, this intrigues people."

"They just want to see me fail."

"Well, there's that, too."

I looked up at my ceiling and thought about it. As awkward and surreal as it all was, it was nice to not be invisible for once. "Maybe I should embrace my inner whore. Have some fun."

"Bella!"

"Maybe I should, Alice. Who's it going to hurt?"

"Um...you? Your family? Your friends?" She said. I knew she would try to convince me to stop this. I decided now was the time to put it all out there.

"Eric Yorkie asked me to fake make out with him!"

"What?"

I covered my eyes with my hand. "I think I'm going to do it."

"No, Bella." Alice sighed. I could hear the judgment in her tone. I didn't care.

"I just want to shake things up a bit. And it helps Eric the same way I helped Jake. That has to count for something right?"

"I'm not sure it works that way," she said, trying to be the voice of reason.

I didn't say anything, trying to sort out my feelings.

"I think you'll regret it."

"They think I'm a whore anyway. What difference does it make?"

"Bella..."

I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I was definitely considering it. We argued a little more but after a while I managed to change the subject and let my mind wander as Alice rambled on to other things.

Xxx

The rain was coming down in sheets the next morning as I pulled into the parking lot at school. I spotted Eric's beat up Toyota in its usual spot and pulled my truck in next to it. Loud music shook his windows and I jumped in the passenger seat to get out of the rain.

"Hey," I said, tugging off the hood to my raincoat. "Sucky weather."

"Totally." His fingers adjusted the volume, making it lower. When he looked up at me his forehead narrowed. "Did you straighten you hair?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to know why he noticed. "Yes. I do that sometimes even though it's ridiculous in this stupid weather." I lifted up my hair. "I even burned my neck trying to get underneath."

Eric didn't seem impressed or concerned over my injury so I dropped my hair and sighed. "Look, I want to help you, but I really think this is the wrong way to go about it."

"What?" He said, devastation crossing his face. "Come on, Bella..."

"I thought about it a lot last night and this really isn't the solution to either of our problems, you know? It's six months and you'll be gone. No biggie." I smiled weakly, knowing my argument wasn't what he wanted to hear. Alice had been right though, the sacrifice was too much.

The rain slackened and I tried to look out the window but they had fogged since I got in. I could hear the other students' cars beginning to pull in. "No hard feelings, okay?" I suggested.

He cast me a disgruntled face but I could tell he wasn't mad. All in all, he was pretty good kid. I flipped my hood over my head and opened my door. When I stood up, I came face to face with Jessica Stanley. My one-time BFF and all-time arch nemesis.

"Oh. Hi." I said, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella." She peered over my shoulder. She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Um... none of your business." And it wasn't. She was the last person who needed to know anything, about anything.

I heard Eric slam his door. "Hi, Eric," she said glancing over at him. "So you gave Bella a ride, huh?"

Oh, Jessica. _Really? _I considered the places I could kick her. "No, my truck is over there. We were just talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes, are you deaf? Talking."

"Like how you and Jacob Black were talking?"

My fists balled into the bottom of my sleeves. "Jacob and I are friends. You know that."

She nodded, her stupid frizzy hair bobbing along. "You and Eric were 'friends', too." Her eyes dropped and she reached over and pushed my hood back. "That looks fun."

My hand flew to the burn on my neck. I looked at the all-knowing smirk on Jessica's face and shifted my gaze to Eric. I thought he would defend me but instead, he had his own all-knowing smirk on his own face.

I tilted my head and plead, "Eric..."

He shrugged and said, "It was fun Bella, see you around." He rounded the car and waved over Jessica's shoulder. Frozen in my spot, I watched as the two of them walked into school.

* * *

Thanks to my readers and my beta Vanessarae who is one chapter away from finishing her latest fic: Heiress

check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"A hickey!" Alice yelled into the phone. I'd gotten her text during third period.

"Who told you?" I was stunned she could get gossip before I did, all the way in Seattle.

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Why was she talking about me? Why were you talking to her?" I knew Alice and Rosalie were friendly. That friendship had never crossed over to me. I often suspected the world would implode if the two of us joined forces.

"That's not the point. The point is, less than twenty-four hours after I tell you _not_ to pull this crazy stunt, I get word you were in Eric Yorkie's shitty car and came out with a hickey."

"It's not a hickey." I sighed, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. I was behind the school-the only safe place to talk on the phone during the day. "It's a burn. I burned myself on my fucking hair straightener."

"You straightened your hair?" The accusation in her voice was undeniable. She had an easier time believing I would make out with Eric Yorkie than I would fix my hair.

"Ugh! Yes!" I cried, getting frustrated. "I told him 'no', and that stupid skank Jessica saw me and blah, blah, blah the rest is Forks High history."

"What happened to Eric?"

I groaned. "The last time I saw him, he was getting high-fives in the hallway from Mike and Alex."

"Gross."

"I know." I huffed out a deep breath of air and watched the fog dissipate. "Everyone will really think I'm a total whore after this." We sat in silence for a minute before I asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Who cares?"

"Umm...everyone, apparently."

"But do you?"

"No. I know I'm not a whore. Most virginal whore ever."

What she said next surprised me. In her tiny but determined voice, she announced. "I have a plan. It's risky and it may totally fail, but really, at this point, what choice do you have?"

I braced myself. "Okay, tell me...I'm ready."

But, I wasn't ready. Not at all.

Xxx

I showed up the next day in an outfit that was a little tighter, a little shorter, and definitely a lot sluttier. My socks were tight, striped, and went up to my thighs. My skirt barely grazed the tops of them, and my shirt was from the childrens' department. Enough said.

I pulled my hair up, letting the red welt show on my neck. I wasn't hiding anymore. They could think what they wanted, and for once, maybe I could change my reputation from nobody to somebody. Alice had a plan. Put myself out there. Maybe going from unnoticed to noticed wasn't the worst thing. Maybe I could catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Maybe one of those flies would have bronze hair and look like a Greek god. Maybe.

At my locker I rummaged around for my books and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I think you dropped this?" I heard a deep voice say.

I turned and saw him and fought to keep the smile off my face. Jasper Whitlock was holding a pink Hello Kitty pencil in my direction. It wasn't mine. "Clumsy me," I said, plucking the pencil from his hands. "Thanks."

His blue eyes were glued to my legs and boobs and neck. Every time he shifted from one he got stuck on the other. I cleared my throat. "Bell's gonna ring."

His eyes snapped upward. "Yeah, um...okay."

My stomach was twisted. Not because I liked Jasper. He was okay. Gorgeous of course, but not my type. But, he was a means to an end, and I wasn't going to risk losing the opportunity because I was out of my comfort zone.

"Would you like to walk with me?" I said it teasingly. I didn't want him to think I was serious.

A lazy smile crossed his lips. "Sure."

We took the short walk together talking about classes and stuff. I tried not to appear as though my heart was about to leap out of my chest. I tried to ignore Eric Yorkie as he winked at me from his locker when we passed. Jasper mentioned a party that weekend, although he didn't exactly extend an invite. When we reached the Chem lab, Jasper abruptly stopped talking and looked away.

Edward was waiting at the door. He gave me the same cocky smirk as always did but his eyes were stuck on his friend. Every other boy in the school had given me the once-over that day at school. Apparently, Edward was immune.

"See you around, Jasper," I said, leaving the boys in the hall.

I walked to my seat and sat on the stool, dropping my books on the table. My eyes flew to the door when I heard a raised voice. It was Edward. He and Jasper were arguing about something, and although I tried to use my supersonic hearing, they kept it low enough for me to not hear. Damn it. I needed a better superpower than being the good girl turned bad, especially since Edward didn't seem interested in either. The last thing I saw between the two was some kind of staring contest, and then Edward punched Jasper in the arm. It was hard enough that he winced and was rubbing it as he walked away from the door.

Edward marched to our desk, head down, hair dipping over his eyes. He sat without a word.

"Fighting with your boyfriend?" I jabbed, irritated he didn't like me.

He brushed his hair back with perfect, long fingers and rolled his eyes. "Yeah something like that."

"I'm sure you'll make up." I tapped my pen on the desk, pretending to think. "You could write him a poem or something, expressing your feelings."

"Swan," Edward breathed, his voice thick with warning. "Not today."

I backed off, never having heard him annoyed like this. Whatever. Mr. Banner started the lesson and my attention was diverted, thankfully, until halfway through when he issued an assignment that required me to work with Edward. We pulled out our books and began answering the questions.

"So what's with all this anyway?" He asked, focused on the paper on the table.

"All what?"

He looked up and his eyes roamed over my body. "This costume. That shit on your neck."

I faked being affronted, but my hand slipped over the burn mark anyway. "_This_ is not a costume. I just decided to mix it up a little. Shed the hoodie. Lose the Converse. Why look like every other girl in the world?"

"_Okay_." I wish I could say sarcasm didn't suit Edward, but it would be a lie.

"Do problem eight," I directed, not wanting to discuss my choice in clothing any further.

Edward scribbled down his answer and then shifted the paper toward me. "You don't, you know?"

"Know what?" I asked, confused and checking over his work.

He scrunched his nose like it hurt to say it. "You don't look like every other girl in the world."

I sighed. "I know Cullen. I look stupid like this and boring like that, but this isn't really any of your business."

His eyes widened; his beautiful, green eyes. "No, that's not..." the bell rang and cut him off.

I stood and gathered my books. "Not what?"

But he only shook his head and tightened his jaw before saying, "Never mind," and walked out of the room.

Xxx

"How'd it go?"

I flopped on my bed, my tiny skirt flipping up and revealing everything. I flicked it back down. "Super."

"Really?"

"No, Alice. Not really." I switched the hand I was holding the phone in.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

So I did. I told her about how all the boys in school were drooling over my new clothing choices. They loved the new me. They had visions of me in their bed. Or the backseat of their car. Or wherever they could think. Who knew Forks needed some fresh meat? I shuddered at the thought.

"And Edward?"

I laughed. I laughed and laughed, until I was crying in deep, heaving sobs, choking back snot and tears. Alice laughed nervously on the other end of the phone. "Why are we laughing?"

"Because if I don't laugh, I'll cry?"

"You are crying."

I sighed and wiped my face on my pillow case. "Apparently, Edward isn't interested in me like this either. I suppose my only value is as a lab partner. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you serious? So every other guy in school checked you out _but_ him?"

"Yep. Even Jasper."

"Ohmygod! Jasper checked you out?" Alice had a crush on Jasper for years before she moved. He was the bright yin to Edward's dark yang. Put them together and they really would make the perfect man. Jasper's lazy, toothy grin and Edward's dark, flashing eyes and strong jaw. I fanned myself thinking about it. "What did you do? I would have died. Tell me, what did you do?" By this point, she was screeching into the phone.

"I flirted with him."

Alice gasped. "You did not."

"I did. Until we got to class and I saw Edward and then they had some kind of weird bromance fight in the hallway." I groaned into the phone. "I can't believe I sold myself out and he didn't even care. I suppose it's good he's not into whores, but if Jasper is, then he can't be far behind. You know those two are thick as thieves..."

"Oh, Bella! I think I have a better idea!"

"No more ideas, Al." I got off the bed and stopped in front of the mirror, staring at the stupid outfit that looked like I bought it off of a Kardashian. I smoothed the skirt and looked at myself from the side. Okay fine, I looked hot. Stupid Edward Cullen, not realizing the hotness when it was in his face.

I was losing my mind.

Alice was still talking, though, and I started to catch onto what she was saying. "If I can't have Jasper, then I want you to take a shot. I mean, he noticed you! That's huge. And maybe Edward will notice you too if he brings you around, but if not, you could get a chance with Jasper and well, that would not suck."

"Alice, are you telling me to take my lemons and make lemonade?" Alice was such a cheeseball. I loved her so.

"That is _exactly _what I'm telling you to do."

Xxx

The next morning, I arrived at school with a plan. Alice's new plan. The revised plan. If everyone thought I was easy, then I would roll with it. I had my target. It wasn't the one I wished for, but it was a close second.

I covered my legs this time, but only in skin-tight denim and knee-high boots. The minute the soles hit the pavement a pair of hands pulled me from the car and slung my bag over his shoulder. I plastered a smile on my face the minute I saw it wasn't either of the boys I hoped to see.

"Hi, Garrett."

Garrett was tall and had light brown hair. I could see broad shoulders hidden under his flannel shirt. He wore thick-rimmed glasses that made him cute in that hipster kind of way.

"Hi, Bella." He was shy and artsy. Everyone knew it. We had all been to school together forever. Garrett and I were not friends, but we weren't _not_ friends either. He opened and closed his mouth like he was preparing to say something, but no words came out.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, walking toward the building.

"I, uh..."

I stopped in the walkway, other students jostling me out of the way. "What's going on, Garrett? I'm going to be late."

"Can I talk to you-in private?"

Oh, god. Not again.

My eyes bugged. I knew they did. I could feel it. I sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a picnic table in the school lawn. "I'll talk to you, away from everyone else, but not alone." Stupid Eric Yorkie. Learned my lesson with that one. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Spit it out," I said. "Fine, look, are you gay? Because _that _I was not expecting."

His brown eyes snapped to my own, "What? No. No. I am _not_ gay."

"Okay then what?"

"I thought maybe, um..."

"Tick tock, Garrett."

"Will you go out with me?"

"And by 'go out' you mean..." I prompted. It was pathetic that I had to ask.

"Out. Like for coffee or something."

I eyed him for a minute. "And by coffee do you mean have sex? Because I am not having sex with you."

"What? Oh my god, Bella!" He looked around to see if anyone was listening. Surprisingly, no one was.

"Well, you can't blame me. You've heard the rumors."

It was his turn to look suspicious. "Yeah, rumors."

"Okay then. That's gonna be a 'no'." I knew I was being irrational. I looked like a slut, had been acting like a slut, but when called one I was getting pissy. I started off toward the building again.

"Wait," Garrett stopped me with a large, warm hand. "Look, just come with me. This afternoon to the coffee shop. I'll drive and pay. A date."

"A date?"

He smiled. "A date."

Xxx

**Guess who has a date?**

_OMG W/J?_

**No.**

_EDWARD?_

**No. Almost as good.**

…

**Garrett.**

_G? W/the glasses?_

**Yes.**

_Hawt._

**IKR?**

_When?_

**Today. After School.**

* * *

Thanks to Vanessarae and my readers for helping me with the silliness.

and thanks for the reviews & such! angel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Garrett was sweet. And funny. And not interested in me. The minute we walked into the coffee shop, he flung a wiry arm around my shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. It was sweet, but a little fast. I know people assumed I was easy, but come on, buy me a coffee first.

"What was that?" I hissed in his ear.

"What?"

"Garrett, don't make me walk out of here." Because I really didn't want to walk home. I was wearing these damn boot-heels.

He sighed. "Fine, look, do you see Kate over there?"

I nodded; Kate was a cute sophomore at school with us. She was busy helping a customer. More than once, she glanced in our direction.

"I wanted to make her jealous by showing up with you," he confessed.

"Garrett!"

"See, I knew you would be mad. This is why I didn't tell you."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I'm mad now because you _didn't _tell me, dumbass." I wanted to be indignant, but since I had my own plan to make one boy jealous by using another boy, it seemed a little hypocritical. Although, I was a little bummed. Garrett was cute and nice.

"I'm sorry," he said. I gave him the stink eye. "No, really. It's just...Kate's awesome, and way out of my league. I heard her talking about how she thought you were kind of badass the other day. So I thought if you would go out with me, then maybe she would, too."

I had to wonder what kind of morals Kate had if she thought I was cool, in light of recent events. Whatever. The plan was to get people talking and for people to notice me. It seemed to be working.

"Why can you ask me out and not her?" I asked. "If I'm such a badass, you should be terrified of me."

He shrugged. We were in line now, moving closer to the counter. "I've known you forever. I'm not sure what happened down in La Push, but I figured you could say yes, or no. You said yes."

"Great. Well, now what?"

He adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure."

Time was up though and we were at the front of the line. Kate smiled when she saw Garrett and her eyes widened just a bit when she saw me next to him. Motivated by his sad story and news of my badassery, I leaned into his side and wrapped my arm around this stomach, anchoring myself to him.

"What would you like, Bella?" He asked. He was being all smooth and gentlemanly. Crap. Now I was bummed again.

"Just a hot chocolate, actually." I smiled warmly. Kate was watching our every move.

Garrett placed his order, chatting quickly with her. Minutes later, Kate slid the two paper cups across the counter. I decided to take the opportunity to do what Garrett was obviously too weak to do on his own.

"Thanks for the drink and the fantastic afternoon. See you soon, okay?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Um...okay..." he stammered. His eyes flashed between me and Kate. I threw him for a loop but I knew what I was doing. With a quick smile at Kate and a lingering hand on Garrett's hip before I walked away, I set it all in motion. Kate smiled back. She was no dummy. If she thought I was a badass, then stealing my recent conquest would pique her interest even more. Sure enough, before I even walked three steps, she saw the break I was giving her and began flirting with a confused but blissfully happy Garrett.

Feeling powerful, I pushed open the door and was hit by a gust of damp, cold air. Great. So much for an awesome exit. I had no car and no ride back to school. I wrapped my coat tightly around my waist and started walking. I considered stopping by the police station to get a ride from my dad, but he would wonder why I was stranded with no car, so that was out.

Now would be a nice time to have some friends.

As if a fairy godmother heard my plea, a sleek, black car drove up next to me. The passenger window rolled down and out popped the head of my Prince Charming. Jasper Hale.

"Hey, Bella."

I stopped and peered into the open window. Edward was driving. His eyes were forward, fingers tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. "Hey."

"You need a ride?"

I wanted to say no. But my freezing hands and pinched toes begged otherwise. They wanted in that car so badly. "If it's not a bother."

"Nah," Jasper said, that delicious grin widening across his face. He opened the door and hopped out of the seat, pushing it forward so he could cram his long legs into the back. He was giving me the front seat. Maybe Garrett wasn't the only one with manners around town.

"Thanks," I said, climbing in. I looked to the left. "Hey, Edward."

"Hi." His fingers tightened on the leather wheel-the whites of his knuckles showing.

"Okay. Well, my car's at the school."

He nodded. Jasper began rambling on about the party this weekend. It was at Peter's house. Apparently everyone was going. _Everyone. _Edward said little, and I said less. In the past no one discussed parties or weekend plans with me. Of course, in the past, no one thought I was an easy lay, either. Normally I was on my own or maybe with Alice, if she came down to visit. The entire topic was making me uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the school was close, and Edward slowed the car before he pulled into the parking lot. It was empty other than a couple teachers' cars and my rusty truck. He swung into the space next to mine and I unlatched my seat belt.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I turned to smile before I got out of the car, but saw Edward wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on the rear view mirror, locked with Jasper's.

These two. I seriously had no idea what was going on with them. "Yeah, well thanks again, and I'll see you later, I guess." I got out, leaving the door open so Jasper could move to the front. I heard the door behind me close as I dug around in my bag, looking for my keys.

"Bella?"

I spun; Jasper was standing behind me. "Um, yeah?"

"So, Saturday...can I pick you up?"

I frowned. "Saturday?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "The party? At Peter's. Can I pick you up?"

My heart almost lurched out of my chest. Jasper was asking me to go with him. I wavered. Was he for real asking? Not to make someone else jealous or because he was gay, (although he and Edward...) but because he wanted me to?

"Can I call you later? And tell you then?"

His face fell a bit, but he recovered, tapping his fist on the side of my car. "Sure, call me. Tonight."

"I will. I promise."

"Great." He turned and swung the car door open. I saw Edward inside. Not looking forward, not looking at Jasper. This time, staring straight at me. His jaw was set, tight and flexed. He looked angry as the door slammed between us. Moments later, the squeal of his tires confirmed that something was definitely not okay between us.

Xxx

That night there was an email from Eric Yorkie. He was inviting me to the party at Peter's house. Payment I suppose for my services earlier in the week. The invite was a reminder that I should call Jasper and give him my answer. I wanted to go, but at the same time, things were moving fast. I couldn't tell what was real and not real any longer.

Still wavering, I found his number and called.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. How did you know it was me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Lucky guess. I didn't recognize the number."

"Oh."

"So, Saturday?" He prompted.

"About that..."

"I can pick you up around seven..." He wasn't giving me much of an out. This was the plan. This was what I wanted. I repeated this over in my head.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Seven." I agreed and hung up the phone.

Xxx

Five messages were waiting on me when I stepped out of the shower. All from Alice.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_OMG WAKE UP._

_Fine. Check your Facebook._

With only a towel wrapped around my body, I sat at the desk chair and opened my account. I had been tagged in two new photos. One was of me getting into Eric's car. The other was of me and Garrett at the coffee shop. The picture was taken exactly when I kissed him on the cheek.

Perfect.

Xxx

I refused to back down to whoever this bully was. He or she apparently wanted to prove me a slut. So, fine. Whatever. I had a plan and she or he wasn't going to fuck it up. I dressed for the day: short, plaid skirt. Check. Tight, white blouse. Check. So what? I was channeling Britney Spears. No need to reinvent the wheel.

Jasper met me at my locker again before Chemistry. Edward watched us walk down the hall together. I pretended that Jasper's warm fingertips on my back didn't send a rush of butterflies in my belly, and that I didn't see the look of disapproval in his best friend's eyes. Typically, they had their weird stand-off in the hallway.

"Bye," I said, leaving them to their drama.

Jasper's fingers slipped off my back. "Later."

During class, Edward ignored me. Well, maybe not ignored. He was watching me when he thought I didn't notice. I _felt_ more than saw his eyes on me. Perhaps Edward wasn't totally immune to slutty girls after all.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Boys swirling around me. Girls giving me the eye. Even though things were different from a couple weeks ago, at the same time, I still felt lonely. I was almost excited when Ben walked up to our table in chemistry on Thursday before Edward came into class. Almost.

"Hi Bella."

I eyed him warily. Things had calmed down a little bit since Jasper had been hovering around. Ben was nice but a little dorky. I had a hard time seeing him attempting to pull something over on me. His eyes were glued to my chest of course, but I couldn't blame him. It was possibly the most he had seen in real life-ever.

"What's up Ben?"

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow your notes from English. I had a dentist appointment."

I breathed a sigh of internal relief. I really didn't want to have fake sex/fake make out/fake coffee date with Ben. He had an on again-off again thing with Angela I didn't want to get in the middle of. "Sure, stop by my locker after school and I'll give them to you, okay?"

A loud scraping noise interrupted us and Edward made his presence known. Ben glanced in his direction and offered a smile. Edward gave a weak one in return. Good to know he was being a jerk to everyone.

"Great, after school?"

I nodded. "I'll see you then."

He walked away and the silence from our little table was deafening. The one person I'd hoped to gain attention from was still ignoring me, that was, until Friday.

That was the day Edward decided to break his wall of silence.

"You know, he's a dick."

That was what he said after almost a week. Regardless, my heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. His words were quiet, low so Mr. Banner wouldn't hear. In return, I never looked up from my paper.

"What was that? You're a dick?"

I did look up for the reaction. I was rewarded with a grimace and then the hint of a smile. The only one I'd seen on him in a week.

"Obviously, but I was talking about Jasper."

I pretended to mull this information over, tapping my finger on my lips. His eyes darted away from mine. Yeah, he was watching. "This may work for me, then."

"What?"

"Jasper being a dick. I'm a bitch and apparently a whore so, yeah, we may be a good match."

I expected another laugh but instead Edward's expression closed. I watched the bone in his jaw flex and retract. This simple motion was completely mesmerizing. _Mesmerizing._ I considered rubbing my thumb on the sharp angle of the bone jutting out. My fingers twitched and he moved and I snapped out of my trance. I realized that although that boney jaw was hot, it was also a little scary. He was pissed. In all our years of being classmates, we had always had an easy friendship. This? This was so different.

"You're not."

I flicker of hope spread through my chest. "I'm not what?"

"A bitch."

His jaw was still set and his green eyes held mine. I could hardly breathe. He said I wasn't a bitch. Which was nice. Awesome. What he didn't say was, "_I don't think you're a whore_."

"And?"

He didn't respond.

"Fuck you." I stood up, grabbed my books and walked out of class.

* * *

Thanks for reading & for the awesome reviews.

and to my readers and beta, Vanessarae1


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Since I left during the middle of class the hallway was quiet. I couldn't actually leave school—the last thing I wanted was to get in real trouble. I pushed open the door to the girl's room. Refuge.

"Bella Swan." I heard my name called the minute I walked into the tiny, cold, cinderblock room. Angela Webber was standing with her back to the row of sinks along the wall.

"Hey, Angela."

"Whatever Bella, don't "hey" me."

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was definitely a little on edge. She was also apparently angry with me.

I sighed dramatically, over her drama already. I was furious with Edward and more than a little hurt. The last thing I wanted to deal with was her issues. I walked over to the mirrors and I smoothed the collar of my shirt. "What's the problem?'

"You."

I rolled my eyes. I _really_ didn't feel like delving into her drama right now. "Spit it out Angela."

"Leave Ben alone."

Ben? I almost laughed. He was so not of interest to me. I didn't laugh though. Angela's fists were balled by her sides and I didn't want to get punched in the face. Instead I smiled and said, "Sure. No problem."

"I'm serious. I saw you two at your locker the other day. "

"Yeah, Angela," I shook my head. "I was letting him borrow my homework. Is that a crime? What's it to you anyway? You dump him every other week. Everyone knows you treat him like shit." I turned to face the mirror, fixing my hair. "Seems to me if you don't want anyone else to have a shot with him then you better lock that shit up."

That shut her up, because other than staring at me with her jaw hung open, she simply grabbed her bag and ran out of the room in a huff.

"Psycho," I muttered and followed out after her.

Xxx

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned and stared at Rosalie Hale. She was the uber popular girl who has never spoken to me before. I wasn't in the mood to make friends today. "What are _you _doing out here?"

'Here' was the small area between buildings that held some kind of garden of sorts from the agriculture club. It was quiet and out of sight. I was waiting here until I could easily make my escape from school.

"Testy." She opened her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I watched her place one between her big. pouty lips and light it. "Hiding from Mrs. Cope. She's after my ass for detention for skipping class."

I watched her smoke. She looked elegant and kind of hot. I was pretty sure if I tried to smoke, the coughing and wheezing would ruin the effect.

"So Bella, of new found popularity and revealing clothing, what's going on?"

"Just looking for someone to blow out here, that's all. Being the slut that I am. You interested?"

"Nah. I thought you were only into gay guys like Yorkie."

I blanched and she laughed. I moved to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Come on really? What gives?"

I thought about Jacob and Eric and Garrett and the lies between us. I wasn't going to tell their secrets. Especially not Jacob; he was the reason I did this in the first place. "Is it so hard to believe someone would want to be with me?"

I really wanted to know the answer to this.

She shrugged. "No, not really. I think you're kind of pretty and you have a killer ass and pretty stellar boobs."

Oh, my god. Not her, too.

My question about her lesbianism must have shown on my face because she rolled her eyes at me and said, "Not for me. For the boys. I'm shocked it took them so long to take notice. Of course, they probably did, but they're all terrified of you."

"No," I scoffed, "they aren't."

Rosalie dropped her cigarette and squished it under her boot. "Totally. You're untouchable."

Untouchable. This sounded like a disease.

"That's ridiculous. I've spent the last three years here fairly invisible."

"By choice," she pointed out.

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe that just drives them all a little crazy. Guys always want what they can't have. It's biology." I wasn't sure about that but she seemed convinced. "You've been off limits. They thought you were better than them."

"Sure, okay, say all this is true. Why now?"

"Jacob Black broke you. They all feel like they could have a shot now."

"Gross. Broke me?" This conversation was equally fascinating and repulsive at the same time.

"Jacob is good looking and popular. If you didn't shoot him down then they think _they_ may have a chance. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the extra attention lately. I heard you were going to Peter's party with Jasper."

"Yeah. He asked me to go with him."

She smiled. "Jasper's no fool. He's probably had his eye on you for a while."

"Really?" I found this hard to believe.

"Yeah. You notice he and Edward don't date much. He's probably been trying to get up the nerve to ask."

The thought of Jasper or Edward being nervous to ask someone out seemed ridiculous. Who wouldn't say yes?

"Whatever," I deflected. "I'm pretty sure he's just trying to get in my pants."

She nodded. "Oh, definitely."

This day needed to end.

Xxx

It didn't, though. There was a surprise waiting for me when I arrived home. A good one. A tiny bundle of happy-sunshine that arrived in a bright yellow VW Bug.

Alice.

I passed my smiling mother, who pointed up the stairs, and I found her lying on my bed reading a magazine. Tiny, white buds were plugged in her ears and her feet tapped to the music. I dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes and crawled into my tiny twin bed next to her. She dropped the magazine and rolled toward me, removing the earphones.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a break tomorrow and my mom said I could drive down."

"If I was one of those girls that squealed, I would. Right now. Squeal right in your face."

"Please don't. I'm already disturbed by the tightness of that shirt. Oh my god. That is not a shirt. That is just another layer of skin."

"I know, right? Sneaky."

"Super sneaky. Did Jasper check out your boobs today?"

"Oh yeah."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, he did, too. Then he called me a bitch and a whore."

Alice sat up on the bed and looked down on me. "Fucker."

I rolled on my back, taking up more space now that she had moved. "I don't care. Then Rosalie cornered me at school and told me boys think I'm hot, but are scared of me so they never asked me out. Apparently, though, Jacob opened the door, so now they can."

"Rosalie is smart." She picked at the hem of my skirt. "I can't believe you've been dressing like this."

I pulled the pillow over my face and groaned, "You told me to!"

"I know," she laughed. "But when do you listen to me?"

Rolling off the bed, I changed into something more comfortable. We spent the rest of the night talking. Things had been crazy at school all week but this was the normalcy I had been craving. I made a decision, though, while we talked. I was making Alice go with us to the party.

"No way," she said. "This is your date with Jasper. I am so not being the third wheel."

"You so are." I was sitting at the computer, checking my Facebook. In the last week alone I had gained fifteen new 'friends'. Thirteen of them were boys. Three were not even from my school. I saw Jasper's little green dot signaling that he was online in the corner of my screen. I clicked on his name.

**Jasper?**

_Bella_

**So, I have a tiny problem for Saturday.**

_No. No problems._

**A tiny one.**

_Okay hit me._

**Do you remember my friend Alice?**

_Hmm...Tiny chick?_

**Yes.**

_Yes_**.**

**She came down to visit. Surprise!**

_IDGI_

She's coming with us.

_She is?_

**Yes. She is.**

…**.**

**Are you there?**

_I'm thinking._

…_._

**?**

_Okay. Pick you up at seven. Both of you._

**Thanks.**

_You owe me one._

**You wish**

_I do_

I typed my goodbye and closed him out before he could say anything else. "I told him. He's cool with you going."

Alice hopped up. "He is?"

"Yeah, totally. He remembers you, too."

"He does?" Her face lit up, but she dampened it quickly. She still liked him but wanted me to have my chance. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I liked Jasper okay, but Edward...my heart flipped thinking about him. Then I remembered our last conversation and I got pissed all over again. Asshole.

"Jasper called you the 'Tiny Chick'."

Another wide grin broke out across her face and she dropped back on the bed. Before things got weird between us, I changed the subject. "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

* * *

Sorry it's a little short-happy sunday and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

We slept in the next day. Alice and I, smushed into my too-small-for-two-people bed. I awoke with my neck in a weird angle and my knee shoved in her back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to wake up.

"You may want to work out a little bit of that stress, girl. You were running in circles all night." She rubbed her back, presumably from where I kicked her.

"Tell me about it. I dreamed I was being chased by all the guys at school. Jacob and Eric were begging me for dates, but when I finally agreed, they just started kissing each other. Garrett lured me with roses and candy and then gave them to another girl. Jasper led me to Edward's house where I thought I was safe, which I was until they surrounded me with white tigers and forced me into a hanging cage where I had to dance for them. I even had on thigh-high, white, go-go boots." Kill me now.

I looked over at Alice and she had a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Just laugh. I won't get mad."

She did and I admit, it pissed me off a little. I left her clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her face, and took a shower. I had a bad feeling about the entire day.

Xxx

Jasper was only five minutes late. For that, I was grateful. My mother said nothing about my outfit when Alice and I came down the stairs, but I knew what she was thinking: _When did my daughter start dressing like a tramp? _At least my father was at work.

Alice swore I looked nice and non-trampy, but I avoided looking too closely in the mirror. In the past I would have worn a pair of comfortable jeans, but I actually had on a pair of Jeggings. Yes. I said 'Jeggings'. You know, leggings that look like jeans? Disgusting. At least they didn't have pads in the knees. I covered my ass with a long, tight, v-neck sweater and wrapped a scarf around my neck/cleavage.

We were ready when Jasper drove up, his car loud on the wet street. I ran to the door, hoping to catch him before he came inside.

"Bella Swan, you let the boy come to the door," my mother said, appearing next to us with her ear the door. I cringed as she peeked out the window. "Boys, that is. You let them come to you, not the other way around."

Alice and I looked at one another with equally wide eyes. "Boys?" She whispered.

I pushed my mother out of the way and stole a look. Sure enough, Jasper was walking up to the front door and there was another person behind him. A person with messy hair and an increasingly sour disposition.

I dropped the curtain and stared at Alice. "Jasper brought Edward with him."

"Holy crap."

"Mary Alice!" My mother was still standing there. Why was she still standing there?

"Sorry, Mrs. Swan."

There was no time for Alice and me to prepare for this situation. The heavy tread of their shoes announced their arrival on the front porch. They were here, and apparently my date had turned into a double.

"Mom, go, now." I urged. She sighed, but left anyway, giving us some space.

They knocked. I answered. Jasper smiled. Edward frowned. I tried to look anywhere but their eyes. It was awkward. The two boys hulked in the doorway, Edward a step behind Jasper. Jasper was taller and thinner, although you couldn't tell since Edward had that crazy tall hair and wide, broad shoulders. He was adorable. Shit. I was staring and Alice was staring and things were getting so, so uncomfortable.

"I thought Edward may want to ride with us?" Jasper said breaking up the horribleness.

I doubted that. "Yeah, sounds great." I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her forward. "You guys remember Alice, right?"

"Sure," Jasper said, his blue eyes taking in all five feet, ninety pounds of her. "Tiny. Just like I remembered."

Alice turned beet red. Being a good friend I saved her. "Alice, you remember Jasper and Edward."

Edward graced us finally with a grin and even though it wasn't directed at me, my heart was a cheating bastard. All it took was one genuine smile and I was a goner.

"Hi." Alice finally chimed in which received more silence and more polite grins.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay well, let's go?"

We put on our coats and walked to the car. Edward drove, of course, the little control freak I suspected him to be. His driving made things weird. Are we going with the assumption that Edward was Alice's date? Or that this was no longer a date of any kind? Should Alice and I sit in the back? If I could have bitch slapped myself, I would have. My nerves were getting the best of me.

Thank goodness for Jasper, cool as always, made the decision for us. He opened the door and directed me to the back, next to him. Alice took the hint and sat in the front with Edward.

Double date it was.

Peter's house wasn't far (was anything in Forks?), but Jasper talked the whole way, mostly with Alice who was a chatterbox anyway. I tried to focus my attention not on Edward, but it was hard when I kept meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. I was still hurt and pissed about the whore comment from the day before and it seemed pretty clear he wasn't offering an apology. For all the negative energy coming from the front of the car, Jasper did his best to make things easy. Our knees were forced into contact by the tight fit in the back of the car, and more than once he covered my hand with his own. It was warm and weird and nice, and I had no idea what I was doing.

The party was in full swing by the time we arrived. Alice stuck to my side and I stuck to Jasper's. We were in unfamiliar territory. The only parties I went to were on the reservation with Jacob and the boys. They usually had bonfires and beer. I imagined this wouldn't be much different. Except it was with people I hated.

"Wait here," Jasper said once we entered the crowded, noisy house. He and Edward disappeared into the crowd.

Alice turned to face me. "Holy shit Bella." I knew what she was thinking. We had just entered this party with two very good-looking guys. I could tell from the reactions around us we weren't the only ones that noticed. "Pinch me."

"What?"

She pulled her sleeve up and held it out. "Pinch me. I'm dreaming."

I pinched her hard and she squealed, causing a group of kids to look our way. She smiled sheepishly and I secured my bitchface. I wasn't sure if this was real or not, myself. Part of me was convinced Jasper was going to come back with tigers. I looked around for a swinging cage.

Alice was in heaven, though. She had always been social. We were young when she moved, before a time when parties and social status were important. While she flit around talking to people, I was tied up and confused about everything. I was here with Jasper but it was all fake, a lie. He thought I was something I wasn't. And Edward, the boy who knew me and once was my friend, no longer seemed to be. To make matters worse, he was here on a date with my best friend and what if they hit it off, what if—

"Alice I feel weird about this," I said, and by weird, I meant jealous and hostile and completely confused.

The light diffused a bit from her eyes. "Stop worrying. Let's just have fun." I must have looked skeptical because she kept going. "It's just dating. We're on dates. Maybe it's with the wrong guy. Maybe not. ..This."

I hoped she was right. Before I could argue further, the boys were back with four cups, and a tower of tiny paper cups.

"Here," Jasper said, handing me a full red cup of beer. "I snagged these, too." Placing several cups of what I now realized was a Jell-O shot in my hand. Oh, boy.

"To new friends," Jasper said cheesily, his pretty fingers wrapped around the tiny cup. Alice jumped up and fake clinked her paper cup to his. I watched Edward take a long drink of beer and my eyes landed on the foam he quickly licked off the top of his lip. I think my own tongue mimicked his movements. I think he saw me do it.

Damnshitfuck.

Turning away, I gulped the contents of my paper cups and chugged the beer. Green eyes boring a hole in my soul was the last clear image I had that night.

Xxx

The thing about Jasper is that he is absolutely adorable. Dimples and a wide, easy smile made him impossible not to love. He charmed the room, but never left my side. No one said a word about me or the rumors flying around when I was with him. He was perfect, but even so, he was almost too nice for me. The more time we spent together, the more I realized I liked him; I just didn't _like_, like him.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said, "anyone want one?"

"I'm good," Alice said. Edward held up his almost full cup and shook his head.

Jasper hopped out of his seat. "I'll come."

We walked through the kitchen to the back deck. Jasper filled our cups and he leaned against the wooden railing and took a long swallow. I watched as he placed his cup on top of the rail and lit a cigarette. He watched me back.

"What?" I asked. My tongue was loosened enough from the beer to talk to him. Even though it was cold outside, I felt warm.

"You're alright Swan."

"I don't even know what that means?" I said, shaking my head.

"It means I like you and I'm not sure why we weren't friends before."

I choked on my drink. "Because you didn't notice me. Or because everyone thinks I'm a bitch." I eyed him warily. "Or you think you can get in my pants."

I don't know what reaction I expected, but all Jasper had for me was a smile. "That's where you're wrong. I've noticed you for a long time."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Pretty girls are usually on my radar and Forks is in short supply."

I felt my face heat. He called me pretty. I was still sure he was trying to get in my pants. I had to admit, his methods were pretty solid. "You don't seem like the type to hold back from asking a girl out."

"True," he said, pressing the cigarette between his lips and inhaling. "But, I had my reasons."

"Care to share?"

"Nope."

"Also, I don't think you're a bitch," he smiled. "Well, not really. I kind of like bitchy girls."

"That's what I told Edward!"

"Told him what?"

"That you and I would make a good pair since you're a dick and I'm a bitch."

His eyes were wide and he laughed. "You think I'm a dick."

_Shit. _"I didn't say it." _Shit, shit._ He tilted his head in question. "Your boyfriend called you a dick."

"Oh I see," he just shook his head and took a final, long drag.

As we stood there together, in this new place of friendship, the weight of my lie came crashing down on me. I liked Jasper and I wanted him to know the truth.

"I didn't sleep with Jacob Black."

He cocked his head to the side. "No?"

"I faked it. It's a long story, but it never happened. I'm not some slutty girl hooking up with guys left and right."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Yorkie and Garrett?"

I rolled my eyes. "Eric just manipulated a situation that Jessica capitalized on. I was just doing Garrett a favor, I suppose."

He stared at me for a minute like I was crazy and then pointed at my chest. "Then what's going on with all this?"

I attempted to cover myself up. "This was an experiment. You failed."

"We'll see about that."

A group of kids stumbled out to the deck, talking in loud voices and filling their plastic cups. The second they came into view Jasper moved from his position against the rail closer to me, his shoulder rubbed against mine.

"You cold?" He asked, throwing arm over my shoulder.

"Not too much. The beer helps," I said. The warmth of his arm felt nice and I snuggled into his body.

We watched the group struggle with the tap. James was hanging around the edges. I couldn't help but notice him looking at me. He'd come up to me once or twice at school. What a tool. He couldn't even keep the leer out of his eyes. Eventually, they figured it out and filled their cups.

Once they were gone, Jasper moved back a little and asked, "So this is how you want to go down in Forks High history? As the easy chick?"

His question made me feel stupid. Of course that's not what I wanted, but what I wanted seemed out of reach. "It's hard being invisible, Jasper. It's something you wouldn't understand. I wouldn't be here right now if you didn't think I slept with those guys." I took a deep breath, "I didn't start this for attention but that's where it ended up. What's wrong with wanting someone to notice you?"

Jasper frowned and flicked his burnt cigarette off the deck. I looked away, trying to keep my emotions in check. I felt his cold fingers touch my chin and turn my face toward him. "People have always noticed you. The right ones. Don't ever think differently." He slid over and pulled me into a tight hug. It was nice and not creepy. His arms were on my back, not my ass and for the first time in weeks, I felt safe.

* * *

Thanks vanessarae for beta and fixing the comma fail and thanks for the reviews and kindness (and recs)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Things I remember from that night:

-Lime green Jell-O shots made with vodka.

-Sitting close to Jasper on the back porch in a big, cushioned swing the size of a couch.

-Jasper's arm around my shoulder.

-Noticing he smelled like laundry detergent and clean boy. I may have sniffed him.

-Edward's smile.

-Alice re-enacting a scene from some a play in her school where she played a carp.

-Feeling dizzy and needing to use the bathroom.

Xxx

I wobbled when I stood, swaying just a bit. I felt Jasper's hand steady on my back.

"You okay?"

I smiled. It felt funny and real but not real, since I was drunk. "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

"I can go with you," he said.

"I think I can handle a trip to the girls' room on my own, but thanks, dude." Something was up with Jasper. He never left my side, but I knew his interest in me was strictly friends. After our talk outside, I could tell.

I stood and tried to ignore the way the room swam around me. Just like I was ignoring the way Jasper was sitting with me, but smiling at Alice.

Alice and I had already been to the bathroom a couple times so I knew where it was. I just had to navigate through the dining room (beer pong), the kitchen (Quarters), down the hallway (groping couples) to the bathroom next to the laundry room. The door was locked when I finally made it there, so I leaned against the wall to wait. Leaned may be an exaggeration. Slid to the floor into a pile of Bella may be more appropriate.

The bathroom door opened and I considered going in, but I wasn't exactly sure how to get off the floor. Moving seemed really hard.

"You need some help?"

I looked up and saw James standing over me. Gross. "No."

He quirked an eyebrow and watched me try to manipulate my legs bound in repressively tight pants into a standing position.

"Yes. Damnit." I stretched an arm out and he tugged me up.

"You're wasted."

"No shit."

He looked around. He looked a little drunk too. His blue eyes were a little unfocused and his cheeks were red. "Where's Hale?"

"Outside. With his boyfriend."

He laughed, tossing his head back. "Those two. One day they'll come out."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Okay, I gotta use the bathroom so..." I walked into the tiny room, closing the door behind me. James was okay. A little dumb, definitely pretty. He used to have long, stringy hair that he cut off over the summer. It increased his looks exponentially.

I took a minute in the bathroom, smoothing my hair, adjusting the neck of my sweater to maximum reveal. May as well give Jasper a good view since he was being such the doting boyfriend tonight. When I opened the door I was surprised to find James waiting for me when I walked out.

He smiled and I kind of ignored him, moving past him.

"Hey wait," he said and pulled me to the side. I reluctantly followed him a little bit further down the dark hall. "So how long is this thing with Jasper gonna go on?"

_Of course_. I shook my head. "However long is none of your business, that's for sure."

"Don't be like that." He pressed a hand against the wall next to my head and leaned in. "Maybe when you're done with him you can spend some time with me."

Oh god. Just. No. "I really don't think so, James, but thanks for the offer."

"Whatever Bella, it's not like you have standards. You've got quite the trail of discards already. Black melted the ice queen. I'd just be happy to be next on the list. You won't regret it."

_Prick_. "Are you kidding?"

He smirked. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" He moved his other hand to my hip. "You're really pretty hot. Peel away the hoodie and wow,smokin' hot body. I never knew you were packin' all that."

Did he really think this was a compliment? I cringed while his eyes roamed over my body. I was processing the idea of kneeing him in the junk when someone came and pushed him aside. Thank god. I really didn't want to see him cry over his broken balls.

"Beat it."

James only hesitated for a moment before he left. Because he was just caught hitting on a girl that came to the party with another guy, by that guy's suspected homosexual 's who saved me. Edward. Which was hot and charming and made me feel mushy inside, but then I remembered something. He called me a whore.

"I didn't really need your help, Cullen." Which maybe would have been a convincing statement if I had not slurred my words in the process.

He snorted. "Of course not. I can't image you would ever get in a situation you couldn't get out of."

"Shut up."

"No."

I quirked an eyebrow, or I tried to, anyway. My face was suddenly feeling numb. I hated him for being so right and so wrong at the same time. "You think you know me," I said, "but you don't."

We stared at one another. Dangerous words hung on the tip of my loosened tongue, daring to spill out. I wanted to tell him everything. About Jacob and the other boys and how I felt about him.

Before I could speak he said, "I think you're better than all this."

"You think I'm a whore. You think I'm trash."

"No," he shook his head and stepped away from his side of the hallway, closer to me. "I don't."

"You don't think I'm good enough for your boyfriend. You think I'm cheap and slutty and dress like a hooker." I couldn't stop. The verbal filter I'd tried so hard to keep on had loosened with eight shots of vodka-infused Jell-O.

"You have no idea what I think." His words were quiet. Daring. And because I was drunk I was willing to push this a little more.

"You never tell me," I challenged, strong and forceful but a wave of nausea passed over me and I tried to steady myself against the wall.

Edward moved his arms to stabilize me because my legs were no longer working. "You okay?"

"I'm tired."

He laughed, "I know. I think it's time to go home." He was using his body to keep me upright, pressing me against the wall.

I reached out and brushed my fingers through his hair. Pushed it out of his eyes. Touched the scratchy side of his cheek. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Swan."

"Yes you do."

"Come on, let's go find Jasper and Alice." He moved his arm around my waist. I sunk into him for support and pressed my cheek in his chest. His t-shirt was so soft. I wanted to crawl into it and just sleep.

"I drank too much."

"I think you did."

"You smell good."

His chest vibrated with laughter. "Thanks."

Edward dragged me down the hallway. I could hear Jasper's booming laugh in the kitchen followed by Alice's happy giggle. I saw Jessica whispering to James and James watching us. Angela and Ben were making out on a chair in the living room, oblivious to everything around them. Eric ran by with a towel on his back pinned like a cape and the music was so, so loud. Everything was loud and fuzzy and…

Edward stopped and looked down at me with eyes as green as Jello and lips way too pretty for a boy. "Bella?" His voice was a million miles away. Were we under water? "I really don't hate you."

The way he said it was sweet. And earnest. And totally genuine. Which was perfect. There was really only one thing I could do in a situation like this.

I was going to do it. I was going to tell him how I felt except the instant I opened my mouth all the nerves and alcohol and drama came up in one swift wave.

I puked.

All over Edward Cullen's feet.

* * *

A/N for those of you that know me and follow my personal blog (which i tweet when i update) things from this drunken tale and the next chapter are from a recent personal experience. I wont lie.

Thanks Vanessa for beta work (and if you see mistakes it's because i go back in and fiddle with stuff) thanks prereaders, thanks reviewers and pimpers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Things I don't remember from that night (but were relayed to me the next morning by Alice):

Puking all over the front porch of Tyler's house.

Threatening to punch James in the face (and taking a swing and missing)

Jasper carrying me to the car.

Edward washing his shoes off with a hose.

Edward pulling the car over so I could puke again and falling out of the still-moving car on my face.

Asking Edward if he knew his eyes were the same color as Lime Jell-O. (No, apparently he did not know this.)

Alice and Jasper sneaking me up to my room so my parents didn't catch me

"I did not fall out of the car."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes." She plucked a hand mirror off my dresser and held it up. Ouch. Road rash.

I gently touched the side of my face, feeling the scrape. "Why did you let me do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Take this." She handed me a bottle of water and some pills. I swallowed both and prayed that neither came back up.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I looked for Alice to agree but she had a weird expression on her face. "What?'

"Anything else?"

"Not that I saw, but really once you started hurling I tried to get out of the way."

"Are you sure?" Alice looked wary. I thought about my night. Taking to Jasper, swinging on the porch, going to the bathroom, James, Edward, puke. It was all there; fuzzy, but there.

"Yes, promise."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't. I had a lot of fun." She blushed and looked away. Ohhhhh.

"With Jasper, huh?" I pressed.

"Yeah. He's really cute. And funny." I think her eyes actually glazed over thinking about him. "I won't talk to him anymore though if you don't want me to. Serious."

I thought about Jasper. I liked him. A lot. But more as a friend than anything else. Dating him had been a game. Nothing more.

"I think you two would make a cute couple."

"I wouldn't take it that far, but we seemed to kind of connect."

I raised an eyebrow. "I noticed."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Promise," I said, sitting back down on the bed. "Tell me what else I missed after I puked on Edward's shoes."

Alice crossed sat next to me and leaned against the back of the bed. "The boys were really worried about you. I think they both care about you more than you realize."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I ran my mouth too much. That can never be a good thing."

"I doubt it. Edward wasn't even mad when you puked all over the side of his car."

I slapped a hand over my eyes. "His car?"

"All over the side."

I started laughing because, blech, how gross. "Good thing he already hates me."

Xxx

Monday started with Facebook notifying me about a new photo. Ben and I were by my locker talking, and it would have looked normal except for my boobs hanging out of my shirt and Ben's eyes glued to them like a deer in headlights. These things were getting me into all kinds of trouble.

It was old news between me and Angela but that didn't stop her from giving me the stinkeye on my way into school, or Jessica from calling me names in the hall. I could tell Jasper was getting pissed but I told him to roll with it. I did. I had bigger issues to deal with.

"Who do you think is taking and posting these pictures?" he asked, steering me toward class.

I shook my head. "I don't know. It could be anyone around here. I'm not really sure what the point is. It's not like I'm hiding anything."

Jasper threw a stiff arm around my shoulder and a possessive glare set in his eyes. It was enough to make people keep their distance.

In Chemistry, I slid a piece of paper across our work table to Edward.

He held the paper between two very pretty fingers without opening it. "What's this?"

"Just read it."

"Why?"

"Oh my god. Just. Read. It." He didn't look convinced. Maybe he thought there was puke on it. I ground my teeth and said, "Please."

He opened it and laid it flat on the table. I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my arms.

_Dear Edward,_

_I apologize for puking on your shoes._

_And your car._

_And anywhere else you may have had the unfortunate opportunity to see._

_Bella_

I heard the crinkle of the paper as he refolded it and waited, scared to look up.

"Swan."

"What?" My words were muffled because I was still face down on the table.

"I accept your apology."

I opened an eye and looked at him. His expression was clear. He was even smiling a little. "Really?"

"Yes."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

He seemed awfully amused by my humiliation, but I let it slide due to the circumstances.

"I'm sorry you got so sick."

"Ugh, me too."

Then he reached a finger out to touch my cheek. "Ouch."

I rolled my eyes. At myself, of course, because of the flutter rolling around in my stomach from his finger on my skin. "Apparently, I fell out of the car."

"I tried to stop. You opened the door before I pulled all the way over."

"I heard. I don't really remember much."

A tiny smile tugged at his lips. "For what it's worth, I'm kind of happy you puked all over my feet."

I sat up and stared at him. "Umm…what?"

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. "Before I found you back by the bathroom with James, Jessica had been trying to get me to give her a ride home. You scared her off."

"Vomit shoes or Jessica Stanley." I made a motion between my hands like I was weighing the options. "Vomit shoes every time."

"No other option, really," he laughed and opened his book as Mr. Banner started class. And like that, Edward and I were back on solid(ish) ground. Who knew puking on the guy you liked could bring you closer? I suspected it would only work with one guy. A freak like Edward Cullen.

Xxx

After my letter of apology and Edward's acceptance, things were generally less tense. I couldn't deny, though, that there was a block of sorts between us, and as time passed I realized exactly what was causing the awkwardness.

Jasper.

Post-vomitous-party, my life changed. My social life, that is. Jasper stuck close to me at school, meeting me at my car, hovering at my locker, sitting next to me at lunch. It was like we were dating...but not. Not that I had a lot of experience, but our relationship seemed to be crossing over into some kind of quasi-big brother territory. No one else knew this, of course. From the outside we looked coupley and people clearly had the idea we were together. Except maybe Edward. Surely, Jasper let his real lover in on whatever his motivation was. As for me? I wasn't exactly clear what was going on. My new friend was pissing all over my leg without getting any of the normal benefits. I had a feeling he was keeping the dogs at bay. Other than some dirty looks when I was alone, no one had as much approached me since the party. Which was pretty great, but the last thing I needed was a cockblocker on my team.

"What's going on with me and you?" I asked him one day at lunch. We were sitting next to one another, alone for a minute. His shadow was buying a Coke out of the machine across the cafeteria. His leather jacket was slung on the chair across from us, holding his spot. Jasper had piles of food in front of him and I watched with fascination as he crammed four Oreos in his mouth at once.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled around all the chocolate.

"This," I said, gesturing between us. "Swallow before you answer please."

He chewed for a minute, swallowed and took a giant gulp of his drink. His Adam's apple bobbed in response. I couldn't decide if I should be disturbed or turned on by his behavior. "Bella, the guys in this school are pigs. I don't like what's going on. As long as they think you're with me, these rumors will stop."

It may have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. But there was one problem. "That's very chivalrous of you, but what if I want one of those guys to ask me out?"

He stared at me for a minute. "You don't want to go out with any of the guys here."

He had me there. And normally, he would be right. My eyes flicked to Edward, who was still in some sort of struggle with the soda machine. He was jabbing the buttons to no avail, running one hand through his hair, making it more and more feral with agitation. He was so pretty.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" My eyes snapped back to Jasper's, which were crinkled at the edges in amusement. "You're right. Who would I want to date here anyway?"

He may have rolled his eyes, but he said nothing because once again he had a mouthful of food.

"Does he know?" I asked, looking back at Edward who was walking back to the table. Two bottles of Coke were victorious in his hands. "About us not really being together?"

"Nope. This," he said, moving some of the debris from his lunch so Edward could sit across from us, "is between us. Until you say otherwise."

When Edward reached the table, he pulled his chair out with a loud scrape across the linoleum floor. He placed his bottle of Coke on the table and then a second one in front of me. "The machine gave me two."

"Umm, thanks."

"No big." He took out his own lunch, dumping it out of his bag and on the table in the same fashion Jasper had. He fished out a sandwich and ate half of it in one bite. "We need to figure out when to meet for our project."

Mr. Banner had announced a joint project due in two weeks during our last class. The kind of project that required meeting outside of school with your partner. There was definitely an awkward moment between the two of us during class when we realized this.

"We can meet at my house," I offered.

His eyes flashed between me and Jasper. "Maybe the library?"

"The library."

He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused on opening a package of chips. "It's...easier."

Right. Because I was a skank who he didn't want to be left alone with. I may sully his reputation. I may just jump him the minute he came to my house even though I was supposedly 'dating' his best friend. I tried to swallow my anger, but I knew my expression betrayed me. Jasper must have seen it, too, because his protective hand was on my back immediately. "I've got some studying to do also. We can meet Edward together."

Edward nodded and I agreed, but I felt sick. I thought we had made progress. I thought we were friends. He told me he didn't think of me that way-like a whore-but he obviously didn't trust me. Appropriately, his head was still down, refusing to meet my eye. He knew he was an ass. Jasper knew it, too, and without offering an excuse, I gathered my things and left the table.

* * *

sorry about the chapter ff fail. hope this works.

vanessarae rocks

go read: Velveteen Mother-krismom GO!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Although I was no longer speaking to Edward in class, I wasn't going to make a big deal about doing this assignment. I could take the high road. Of course, my version of the high road was continuing to wear my signature slutterific outfits that made Edward squirm. Over the course of a week in after school library meetings, I managed to flash more of my legs, ass, and chest than anyone would possibly want to see. My methods were fair, though, because every day Jasper and Edward met me after baseball practice, arriving freshly showered, smelling like soap and shampoo. Have you ever smelled a squeaky-clean boy? It was all I could do not to shove my face in his chest and huff Edward Cullen in the middle of the public library.

Each day, Jasper left for his own corner to 'study', more likely writing love letters to Alice. From all accounts, they were carrying on quite the torrid online affair. It was pretty great for both of them, and made me feel a little less guilty for keeping Jasper off the market at our own school. I thought Edward would relax with Jasper around to chaperone our study dates, but he didn't. Our meetings were filled with a heightened tension. At first, I thought it was just his general dumbassery and hostile demeanor, but as the days progressed I realized it may be something else. There was an internal struggle going on with the boy of my secret affection, and as much as he hated it, the reason was becoming perfectly clear; Edward Cullen wanted me.

I knew this because of the way he stared at me when I wasn't looking. I knew because of the way he glanced at the ignorant figure of his best friend with guilt in his eyes. I knew because he came up with fake reasons to touch me, or get close to me, or move near me. I knew because every time he did one of these things he grimaced and frowned and refused to look at me for the next ten minutes-until he caved again. I knew, because if I learned one thing in this stupid game I was playing, it was that boys are perverts and fools.

What I didn't know was _how _he wanted me. Did he also think I was a cheap and easy conquest? Did he think Jasper had a claim on me? Could he just not keep his eyes off my rack? I wanted to ask, but I was caught in such a deep web of lies that I didn't see a way out. So instead, I continued to weave, pushing and pushing until one of us was forced to break.

Xxx

We agreed to meet at the library on the following Sunday afternoon for the final review of our project. Jasper picked me up and I was barely in the car when I felt him surveying my outfit. I couldn't blame him. I was wearing a low cut, black, v-neck shirt that-with the assistance of a push-up bra-left either too little to the imagination or too much. The lace edge of my bra was visible at the top of my shirt. Extra trashy. Extra effect. I was going for the kill. The entire outfit was inappropriate for the library, but I had a goal to make Edward squirm when he saw me, and if Jasper's response was any indication, this would be easy to accomplish.

"For me?" He asked after I buckled my seat belt. I tried to ignore his blue eyes bulging out at my chest. His jaw dropped too, just a bit.

"Shut up."

"Dude, they're in my face. How can I not look?"

"Maybe you should think about your actual girlfriend," I shot back.

He had the good sense to look a tiny bit guilty. "I think Alice would understand. She's seen your rack before, right?"

I punched him on the arm as hard as possible but he didn't even flinch. "At least you admit she's your girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah. That girl..." he trailed off with a big, goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and shifted in my seat, searching in my bag for my project outline. When I looked up, he was staring at my boobs again.

"Jasper!"

"I'm serious Bella. Those things are lethal." He turned into the parking lot of the library and found a spot with ease. "You're gonna kill him you know."

I unlatched my seat belt and adjusted my shirt. We were acknowledging this. Good. "I know. He has it coming."

"I don't know..."

"He does. He thinks I'm trashy and obviously nothing will change his mind. I may as well make him sweat." I was being stupid, I knew it, but at the same time, so was Edward. He was either my friend or not. The judgments needed to go. "I don't expect you to side with me over him, but his little game of hot and cold is growing thin." I opened the door, stood up, and straightened my coat. "This is payback."

Jasper closed his door and slung his backpack over his shoulder. We walked together into the building, where the instant we were inside he said, "I'll be over there," pointing to a group of comfortable chairs. I looked around and saw Edward, busy writing into our lab journal, at a table on the opposite side of the large room.

"Later." I said, my attention focused away from Jasper and on Edward and his tight, black t-shirt, and the way it strained against the wideness of shoulders. I gathered my resolve and walked over.

"Hi," I said, dropping my book bag and pulling out a chair across from him.

"Hey," he said looking around. "Where's Jasper?"

"Over there." We both looked over at him sitting with his legs propped on a coffee table, feet tapping in rhythm to whatever music was playing in his iPod. I glanced back at Edward, noting the obvious frown on his face when he realized he was left alone with me. Yep. I was so making him pay.

Edward went back to his work, absently sliding the lab report over to me. "I completed the first three questions."

"Great," I said. I unbuttoned my coat before turning to hang it on the back of my chair. "Do you want me to work on the next three?"

"I, um, yeah, um..." I heard his pencil drop on the tabletop.

I steeled myself. I had gotten pretty comfortable with revealing my body over the last several weeks, but the look on Edward's face was enough to cause me to blush. He was completely flummoxed. I leaned over. "Questions four through seven?"

"Um," His eyes darted from my chest back to his paper. "Yes."

"Okay," I said, arranging my books and paperwork. I made an exaggerated effort to lean on one elbow. We worked quietly for a while, only talking when we needed something from one another. Edward was blatantly avoiding eye contact and struggling to focus on his paper-that was, until I caught him, jaw slack and staring.

"Is something wrong?" I may have twirled some hair around my finger. Maybe.

He blinked. "Um...I think you may have the wrong formula for number five."

"Really?" I asked. Because I didn't.

He snatched the paper and busied himself reviewing it. "Oh, no. I guess not."

"Sure?"

He glanced over at Jasper, who was still ignoring us, like he could save Edward from being the bumbling idiot he was. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Good," I said. "I'll be over in the reference section. I'm missing something for question seven." I stood and adjusted my boot on the seat. He didn't even try to not look. Edward had reached a point of no return. He couldn't keep his eyes off my chest or ass or anything else. Too bad for him he thought he was too good for me.

I walked away, stealing a glance before I slipped around the corner of the bookshelves and saw him drop his head to the table. Sucker. If he was going to make me feel like shit, then I was happy to make him feel shittier.

Ten minutes later, I found the book I wanted. I had just pulled it from the shelf when I felt him behind me. Close behind me. I froze, trying to think of my next move. Should I get on my tip-toes and reach for a high book, exposing the skin around my waist? Should I pout and act confused-damsel in distressy?

Before I could decide, he moved first.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are _you_ being such a dick?" I countered, feigning nonchalance. And then I felt it. His hand was on my hip and his chest was on my back. And it was just...whatthefuck?

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling forward, only to feel his grip tighten.

"It's not fair." He said in a low voice. He sounded angry. "You doing this all the time and me...just resisting."

I struggled and turned around. My face almost pressed in his chest, he was so close. When I looked up I could see a manic look on his face. "What do you mean resisting?"

"I mean," he looked around and his tongue darted out between his lips. "I just want..." And then he pushed my back against the hard row of books and kissed me. Hard. On the mouth. And because I'm a fool and have loved him forever, I kissed him back, lacing my fingers through the short, soft hair on his neck. Then less hard and more gentle, I felt his tongue touch against my own and it made my stomach ache. He tasted good and felt good and it was Edward, the only boy I had ever really wanted to kiss.

When he stopped and pulled away, I kept my eyes closed because I wasn't ready for it to be over. His forehead was pressed to mine and spoke, weird and choked. "I'm sorry. That was...wrong."

My eyes flew open and my fingers slid down his shoulders and clenched the front of his shirt. "No, it wasn't."

"I shouldn't treat you like the others."

"The others? What others?" I rambled, pushing closer. The look on his face said it all. "Jasper." And his face dropped and too late, I slapped my hand over my mouth. It was the wrong thing to say. The worst thing to say.

"You aren't mine to have or to kiss or do anything else," he said, pushing me away. Edward turned and walked down the aisle, hands balled into tight fists. His words hit like a load of bricks, because in his eyes, this was true. I was with Jasper, his best friend. I looked more like a slut than ever before.

Xxx

'Awkward' was the best word I could use to describe the next day at school. I was dreading seeing Edward. In fact, I would have skipped the entire day if that stupid project wasn't due. Jasper remained close as always, seemingly unaware of our moment in the library. Edward must not have confessed, and I wasn't going to either. So as Jasper walked me to Chemistry, I braced myself to see Edward waiting, like always, in the hallway.

He wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked as we neared their usual spot.

"Not sure, he was in Spanish."

"Hm."

"Your project is due today right?" he said. He looked a little concerned. Edward was pretty predictable. Jasper stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

"What?" Shit. My voice cracked.

"Yesterday. Something happened at the library? I knew he bolted out of there too fast."

"Nothing," I lied. Jasper stared me down. "Fine. He couldn't handle it. My boobs killed him."

"Oh my god," he laughed, bending over to his knees. "I bet they did."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he's just late or something," I said. He wasn't late, though. He was already at our lab table. I eyed him from the doorway. White t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and hair that looked like it just came out from under a cap of some kind. Damnit, he looked good.

I took a deep breath and walked to my seat. I sat down and opened my bag, rummaging for my papers.

"Hey."

_Excusemewhat_? We were talking? I can do this. Talking. _"_Hello."

I handed my papers to him and we waited as Mr. Banner walked up and down the aisle, collecting the projects from each table. Once he retrieved ours and moved down the row, Edward turned to face me. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. He looked a little pained and kind of embarrassed. He wasn't the only one.

"It's okay," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. I blew it. I was stupid and blew it and I would rather not relive the horror.

"No. It's not."

"Can we talk about this later?" He nodded and turned away, leaving me staring at the side of his face. I tried to focus my attention on Mr. Banner, but my mind kept slipping back to Edward and his apology. I couldn't figure out what he was apologizing for. The kiss? The walking away? I wanted to know, so when he bent his head next to mine and whispered, "Meet me in the courtyard next period." I hid my shock and silently agreed. He bolted from the room the second the bell rang and I was left dumbfounded and even more curious than before.

I ditched my next class, slipping out the same door I had the last time. Edward was already there, leaning against the brick building. The late morning air was freezing and he had his hoodie up-covering his head. Unbelievably, this made his face more striking than usual.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything I blurted, "Look, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Edward stared at me for a moment, finally he said, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It was fine."

"You're dating my best friend. It's not okay." His hands covered his face and he pushed off the wall and began pacing around. "In any universe. And I don't want you to think that's how I feel about you."

"Oh," I said, because what else do you say to a statement like that?

Edward was still wandering around, kind of talking to himself. "It's just...this whole time, I wanted to ask you out and then all the stuff with Jake and the other guys...then Jasper..."

My ears perked up. "This whole time?"

"I mean, he knew and god, I'm such a fucking idiot..."

Wait, what? "Hold on...you wanted to ask me out? Jasper knew?"

"It's off the table," he said, barely glancing my way. "I kissed my best friend's girl. We shouldn't even be talking like this."

"Wait. I'm not dating Jasper."

This made him stop the pacing. It also made him stare at me like I was speaking gibberish. I would tell him about Jasper, but not Jake and not the other guys. I owed him that much.

"We're not dating. He felt bad for me and all the gossip and decided to help me out." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Which in some ways, it wasn't. The fake relationship had helped both of us. He was with Alice now and I was well...shit. I was totally still a skankwhore, but in general most everyone left me alone.

Edward was not buying it. "Jasper was helping you out."

"Yeah."

"Jasper, my best friend since we were six, who notoriously treats girls like shit, was helping you out by being in a fake relationship." To say he looked incredulous would be lacking. He looked confused and well...suspicious. "He got nothing out of it?"

"No!" I put my hands on my hips. I didn't really like his implication. "Well, that's not true, but he didn't get out of it what you think he did, asshole. He's dating Alice."

"Alice."

"Yes. Tiny. Big mouth. My best friend."

Edward still looked skeptical. "Why didn't he tell me?"

I threw my hands in the air. I wanted to throw them around his neck. "Because he really was trying to do me a favor. People were saying all that shit about me and the minute they thought we were together, it stopped." I eyed him. "For the most part. Plus you were acting weird and kind of psycho. He probably didn't know how you would take it."

To my shock, Edward began laughing. He tipped his head back and his hood fell down his neck, revealing a tight, black cap underneath. "What's so funny?" I asked, pretty sure he had lost his mind.

"It's just..." he started and stopped. He was standing right in front of me, so close I could see his chest moving under his sweatshirt from the laughter. So close I could see the ridiculously long eyelashes that grazed the top of his cheeks. "I was a dumbass. I let those other guys get there first because I was too chicken."

Wait…what? Get where first? "Umm..." I wasn't sure what to say. He took a step closer. Way closer. All up in my space. Thank God he couldn't hear the thrumming of my heart. I held a hand up between us. "Does that bother you? The other guys?"

"Yes."

My. Heart. Cracked.

"No. Yes!" He groaned and slammed his fist against the wall. "God. Yes, it bothers me you were with the other guys because I wanted it to be me. But, all in all, no. I can deal with it. He grabbed my fingertips with his own. His skin was cold and rough, but flares of heat ran through my body anyway. I wasn't prepared for the words he spoke next. "I just want to kiss you again."

Oh, crap. My heart dropped to my feet. I wanted to kiss him, too. On his pretty, pink, chapped lips. I forced myself to speak. "Are you going to run away?"

He shook his head, slowly. Then he took another step forward so that I could feel his body next to mine. My hand was still wrapped in his, hanging between our bodies.

I tilted my head. "Promise?"

He answered with his lips, soft on my own.

* * *

ahhh progress. I'm going to disney world on thursday (be jealous) and I'm splitting my 3 chapter week into two. Not sure when i will get the next one posted tho, could be between now and Sunday I suppose.

Thanks for the reviews and kindness~angel


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"You could have told me."

I'd barely stepped out of the truck before Jasper swooped in. "Told you what?" I asked, but I as already distracted. Edward was getting out of his car across the parking lot. Our eyes locked and I'm afraid we may have had one of those embarrassing moments were we gazed longingly at one another. Geez.

Jasper ducked his head in my line of vision. "Told me that we were breaking up."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Holy shit, what happened to your face?" Jasper had a purplish bruise under his eye. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Fight club?"

His eyes flashed to the other side of the parking lot. "Nah. Ran into something."

I had a feeling I knew what that 'something' was. These two. I didn't understand them at all and I had little desire to find out more. After our liplock in the courtyard, Edward and I talked. A lot. I explained what I could about Jasper and he was furious his friend betrayed him. Apparently, Jasper knew he wanted to ask me out and then Edward mumbled something about "Bros before Hoes" and I just started dreaming about his yummy lips and how unfair it was for a boy to have such nice lips and tuned out whatever it was he was saying.

"Did you beat up his face, too? Because I will lose it on your ass if you did." I pointed a finger at Jasper. "Don't mess with the pretty."

"He hit me first!"

"I don't care," I hissed. "You know he's delicate." He rolled his eyes, but from here my new possible boyfriend looked un-marred.

"So you talked to him?" Edward, who was taking his time getting out of the car. Pulling his jacket over each one of his long arms. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder. With the green eyes and the hottie-hotness.

"Yeah, finally grew some balls I see. Wish I could have been there to see it," he said.

"I suppose." My eyes shifted back to Edward walking in our direction.

"Swan," Jasper called.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and I rolled mine right back. The night before, I had spent a fair amount of time considering the situation I was in. Jumping from one boy to the next, best friends at that, would do nothing for the reputation I was carrying around, even if none of it was true. "I was thinking..."

"No thinking, Swan." He whined a little, leaning his shoulder against my truck. "Thinking got us into this mess."

"Shut it." I leaned too, so I was facing him. "As much as I love you and your boyfriend, and the idea of you two passing me around would make us all legendary in Forks history, I really don't want the school to think I jumped from you to him. Or worse."

"No? Threesomes are hot."

I shook my head.

"What do you propose then?"

"Let me and Edward keep this on the down-low for now. You and I can break up later."

Jasper scratched his chin in an exaggerated way as though he was thinking about it. "Hmm...clandestine. I like it."

"Me, too."

"Have you told him your little scheme?"

I almost laughed. Which one? "I told him. He's in." Edward finally walked over and I leaned into Jasper and fake whispered, "I think he may be a bit of a prude."

To my surprise, Jasper said nothing, he just arched an eyebrow at his friend, who smirked in return. Damn. A knot in my stomach formed from the possibilities that came with that look. I was so out of my league but I didn't care. With ease Jasper slung an arm loose around my shoulder and we walked into school.

Xxx

Turns out my new boyfriend liked me being his dirty little secret. There was something about fooling the whole school into thinking one thing about me and Jasper when an entirely different relationship was going on right under their noses. When I saw Edward all day but couldn't touch him, it just built and built. Holycrap it built.

The simple concept of his proximity made me simmer and burn, but I soon realized it was a straight boil for Edward. That boy was hot for me and I liked it.

Which is why, right now, I wasn't fighting off the advances of Edward's mouth and hands. Spending lunch with him, but not _with _him, was hard. Sitting through Chemistry where I could feel the heat roll off his body was harder. Randomly running into him at the coffee shop after school? Impossible to resist. So here we were, in the back hallway, going at it.

"Jasper's waiting," I breathed between kisses. The front of the shop was packed with students. Anyone of them could walk back here without notice. It was kind of hot.

He licked my bottom lip. "He can wait."

I smirked at his inconsiderate behavior. "I suppose he can."

Edward wove his fingers into my hair and kissed me again, this time pushing his tongue into my mouth. My back pressed against the wall. Good Lord. I always knew kissing Cullen would do me in, but I had no idea. All of my thoughts and actions became about him, being with him, and finding ways for his mouth to be attached to mine.

There was movement down the hall and Edward gently pushed me away. Flushed, I heard the men's room door swing open behind me as he made himself scarce. I nodded at the woman going to the ladies' room and made my way back to the table where Jasper thumbed his phone. Texting Alice, most likely.

"What's up?" I asked, reaching for my lukewarm cup of coffee I'd abandoned earlier.

He finished his text and placed the phone on the table. "Making plans for us."

"Us?"

"The four of us. We're going out next Saturday."

"Alice is coming?" I couldn't hide my excitement. "What are we going to do?"

He paused and looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Ben smiling down at me.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, to my surprise.

"Oh, good. For..." I prodded. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Angela got so pissed about me talking to you that day-about homework," he rolled his eyes, "that she agreed to work things out and stop being so wishy-washy."

I smiled. "That is good news, Ben. I think she really cares for you."

"We'll see you at the dance then, right?"

Huh? "Um, no, I don't think so." I glanced at Jasper but he was suddenly busy doing...well, nothing, but he wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Too bad, oh well, thanks again," he said, and walked off.

I turned to face my 'boyfriend'. "Dance?"

"Winter formal. Bad music? Stinky gym? Crepe paper from the ceiling? Girls in slutty dresses?" I stared at him blankly. "Bella, there are posters all over the school."

"So?"

Edward chose this moment to return from the bathroom. I could see a faint pink mark on his neck. I felt a surge of power rush though me. I thought marking territory was a male thing. Seeing that mark made me want to make more. Edward looked at me quizzically and sat down repeating, "So what?"

Jasper leaned closer to both of us. "So we're going to the dance next week. With Alice."

Edward leaned back in his seat and drank from his coffee cup. "Okay."

I looked between the two of them. "Okay? You're okay with this?"

A hand squeezed my leg under the table. I _really_ hoped it was Edward's. "Sure. Who wouldn't want to see you dressed up?"

I blushed. Charming bastard. "Too bad you won't be my date."

"I don't mind going with Tiny." Edward nodded toward Jasper. They had taken to calling Alice 'Tiny'. She loved it.

"Fine," I said. "If this is what you guys want."

I stood, going to the line to get a refill. A moment later, Edward bumped my elbow. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you upset?"

The line moved and I moved with it, pushing my cup to the server. "Refill please." I made sure no one from school was watching. "No. I'm not big on dances, and I think it's going to be hard to see you with Alice."

He looked over his shoulder at Jasper. "How do you think I feel every day?"

Shitty. But I didn't say it. Instead, I picked my drink up off the counter.

"Don't worry, though," he said, low and a little threatening. In the best possible way. "You and I know better and I plan to show you every way I can."

My stomach turned inside out, not from his words but the look on his face. He looked hungry and horny and I felt like a lamb on the way to slaughter. I squelched the virgin and summoned my best, most confident, fake-experienced woman. "Promise?"

I was rewarded with a smirk. "Promise."

* * *

Disney was awesome except when Prince Charming stood me up for a bleached blonde. whore. hope to update a couple times this week to make it up if i can get Vanessarae to cooperate with the beta.

thanks for reading~angel


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Remember when you had that ripped University of Washington shirt?"

I was lying on the floor of Cullen's living room, on my stomach. Our homework was spread between us. We used another joint assignment as an excuse to spend time together after school. This question took me by surprise. "Um...yeah? My cousin gave it to me."

"You wore it all the time. It was so threadbare. I sat one row over and two seats back from you in Mrs. Cope's class. I could see your bra strap through the rip near your collar. I had dreams about that white cotton bra strap for months."

I looked at this boy-man lying across from me. Gorgeous and confident. He was always so smug. Right now, his green eyes sparkled every time he looked between the paper he was writing on, and my face. Edward just revealed he had been fantasizing about me for a really, really, _really _long time. "That was the eighth grade."

"Yeah."

"You were thinking about my bra in the eighth grade?"

The tips of his ears tinged red. "Yeah."

"I, um..." I was speechless. Edward pushed the books out of the way and tugged me to an upright position. He beckoned me with a finger and after I moved to him, he arranged me in between his legs. My back was to his chest and his was flush against the couch. His fingers pulled back the collar of my shirt and he ran a finger over the satin strap.

"Still hot."

"Creeper."

"Absolutely," he admitted. He was so honest. Always. I was nothing but. Everything he knew about me or thought about me was a lie. "Although, I never knew your packaging would change so much."

I looked down at my tank top and short skirt. On the floor like this, the hem barely covered my ass. His lips were on my neck and my insides turned to mush. Burning, twisting, overwhelming mush. We rarely had time alone like this-most of our kisses and touches on the sly. But Edward's parents weren't home. Like _that_, unease mixed in with the hormones. Did he want me for me? Did he think I would put out? Here? On his mother's living room floor? Because I would. But not today. Not until the air was clear.

"Edward," I started, "I, uh, oh, oh..." God his mouth was amazing. I wanted to tell him about Jake. About Eric. About all the stupid boys who did _not_ come before him. But he was so distracting and the timing just seemed so...

"I just kind of want you to know that this is real for me."

My heart was pounding so hard and I was pretty sure I could hear his, as well-feel it, rather-vibrating from his chest and then across my back. What could I say to this? I kept my feelings pretty close, and this? It was beyond unexpected. Not only that, I had secrets from him. So many. I needed to 'fess up but there were others at stake here and I needed to clear it all up. Guilt fought against the butterflies in my stomach. I felt Edward move my hair and he placed another kiss on my neck.

"Why?" Yeah. I asked 'why'. Internal filter gone. "Now, I mean. Why now?"

We weren't facing each other and in some ways it made conversation easier. In other ways, I couldn't see his face, which made it hard to judge what he was saying. I had to trust his words. I stared at the soft, grayish carpet on the floor. Tidy and neat. I could see the lines from the vacuum cleaner around the edges of the room.

"You're a pretty scary chick, Swan. I probably wouldn't have if Jasper hadn't made a move." His fingers trailed softly down my arms. "And like I said in the library, you were getting a little hard to resist."

"I was trying to make you crazy," I admitted.

"Mission accomplished."

I twisted around and climbed in his lap. Bad move. Now his _thing _was pressed right against the thin material of my underpants. Right _there_. Holyfreakingboner. I thought kissing felt good. This was some kind of crazy mixture of pleasure/torture. "What did you mean this is real?"

Edward pressed his forehead to mine, shielding his eyes. "With all this bullshit-me, you, Jasper, Tiny. I really have had a crush on you since the ninth grade. I really did want to ask you out. I really did punch Jasper in the face when I found out he was faking it with you when I was too scared to do it myself." He stopped and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

His head dropped to my shoulder. "Because I'm a fucking dork."

I started laughing also. "No, you aren't." He totally was.

He looked up. He looked grateful even if suspicious. "Guys aren't really supposed to be all share-y like this. I'm supposed to be quiet or broody or talking about sports or boobs or something."

"You've looked at my boobs four times in the last thirty seconds and ground your crotch into me five. I think your man-card is intact."

"Really?"

I nodded.

He slid a finger under the strap of my tank. "I'm not gonna lie. I want this."

I swallowed and said, "I won't lie and say I'm not worried it's all you want from me."

His eyes connected with mine. "You know that's not true."

I wanted to know it. So badly. I tried to lighten the mood. "Are you sure? This isn't just a way for you to fulfill some kind of perverted thirteen-year-old's fantasy?" I pushed him back playfully. I was joking, but the fear he wanted me only for sex was still strong.

He smiled that glorious, devious smile. "Normally, yes. But my mom will be home in thirty minutes and it will take longer than that. Plus you aren't wearing the sweatshirt. It means nothing without that."

"One day," I said, confidence oozing from my voice, my body, my everything. It was fake. I could still feel him, hard and wanting between my legs and I wanted it, too. The truth had to come out at some point. I studied his face. Sweet, trusting, and horny. "If I can find it. And you're good," I teased.

"I can be good." He promised.

I bet.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later, I was still straddling him on the floor. My skirt was bunched to the top of my thighs and his fingers were pushed underneath. They never wandered too far but I wanted them to. So much. We were tongue-deep, kissing and sucking-licking mouths, necks, and any other available flesh. We were alone for the first time and Edward's kisses were different, less frantic than when people could discover us at any moment. I liked both kinds. I liked the eager, hungry Edward who pulled me into quiet alcoves for fast and furious make out sessions, and this one as well. The one that took his time and made my blood simmer to a boil.

"Dude, I need you to move your car..." I heard a voice declare from behind us. "Holy...oops." This was followed by a giggle and Edward's hands flew out from under my skirt and began pulling it down to cover my ass. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Emmett, Edward's older brother and Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Bella Swan," Emmett said, arms crossed and a wide grin covering his face. He had huge dimples. They were pretty cute. I looked over at Edward. He had no dimples, but he had a jaw made of marble, so, eh.

I slid off his lap and he helped me up to the couch.

"Yes?" I replied, pretending he didn't just see my ass.

"We finally meet," he said. "Although, I didn't expect it to be like _this_."

"Emmett," Edward said, with an edge to his voice.

I glanced at Rosalie, who was all smirky-smirkerson next to Emmett. "What? Dude, she's all I've heard about for-"

I almost felt a breeze as Edward launched himself off the couch and slammed into his brother. Emmet was big, but the force propelling Edward into his body must have been hard enough, because they flew back and landed with a loud crash on the floor.

Rosalie sighed and stepped in to the living room, pulling her bag tight to her shoulder. "There goes the afternoon," she said. I almost didn't hear her over the grunts and noises behind her. "Can you give me a ride home?"

I stood. "Umm...sure, let me get my things." I picked up my books and papers that Edward and I had left strewn across the floor. Rosalie led the way over the wrestling boys. Just as we were on the top porch step, they both appeared behind us sweating and breathing hard, still pushing and punching one another.

"Bye, babe," Emmet called from the doorway and Rosalie flipped him a bird. "What?" he yelled.

As I walked around the car, I heard the crunch of gravel behind me. Edward's hand beat mine to the door handle. "Sorry." His face was pink and his chest was heaving from exertion.

I shrugged. It was hard to be mad at him. "Eh, he's a douche-go kick his butt for me." He placed a quick, hard kiss on my mouth and smiled, before running and jumping on Emmett's back.

"Do they do that all the time?" I asked once I pulled out of the Cullens' long driveway. After our last 'talk' I wasn't sure what to say, plus the cat was out of the bag as far as Edward and I were concerned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, and once they start there is no reason to be hanging around. They'll keep it up until they go to bed. Neither of them wants to lose."

I laughed at the thought. No, Edward didn't seem to take defeat well.

"I live on Spence," she said, once we reached the edge of town.

I nodded and turned in the direction of her neighborhood.

"So Edward _and_ Jasper?"

I looked over at her. Her face was unreadable. "No. Just Edward."

"That one-with the black shutters." She pointed up the street. "That's a relief. I mean, I would be a little impressed, but at the same time...ick."

"No. Jasper and I were never really dating, but it looks weird and we don't want anyone to know right now." I hinted.

"Of course not." Bitch. She tapped her red polished nail on the window. "Who's posting those photos?"

That was abrupt. "I don't know."

"Me either. But they're obviously out to get you."

"They've slowed down lately." Which was true. Since the party, I had only been tagged in one more photo. The picture showed me and Alec talking in the lunch line. Nothing incriminating. I parked the car in Rosalie's driveway.

She gathered her bag off the floor and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure."

She paused before closing the truck door. "Edward can be a pest and he thinks he's God's gift, but he doesn't really mess around with girls. I think he really likes you."

"I know." And I did. He'd said as much this afternoon.

"You're carrying a lot of baggage-don't hurt him."

She slammed the door shut before I could respond and even though I was pissed and wanted to follow her and tell her to shut her mouth, I didn't. She was right.

* * *

We've got maybe 5 more on this fic...something like that. Thanks for reading and V for the quick beta work.

fic I love to read: Ride by Kris Salvador


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Honey, we're leaving in a minute," my mother called from downstairs.

"So anyway," I said back into the phone, "did you find your dress?"

"Yes! It's yellow and strapless and has tiny flowers across the bodice. I love it. How about you?"

I sat on the bed and tugged on my sneakers. "I'm working on it."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see when you get here...look, I gotta go, we're going to the Blacks' for a cookout."

"No Edward or Jasper tonight?" Her tone was sly.

"Not tonight. I think they're hanging out playing video games or something. I don't know-Mom is making me go down to the reservation-no getting out of it."

"Does Edward know you're going to see Jake?"

"Ummm, yeah, I don't know." I did know. I didn't mention it.

We said our goodbyes and I zipped up my sweatshirt. My father honked the car horn as I was tying my hair up in a pony tail. The good thing about seeing Jake and going to the reservation was I could ditch the slutty wear and just be myself.

"Sorry," I said, sliding in the backseat.

My mother turned and looked at me. "You look nice."

I didn't, but the message was conveyed. Nice = not slutty. Thanks, Mom.

We drove out of Forks and down the highway to La Push. Dad was quiet in the front, nodding or grunting occasionally to my mother's comments. My phone buzzed silently in my pocket.

_Hey_

I won't act like my heart didn't dip when I saw Edward's name.

**Hi**

_come over? its just me J and em_

**Can't. Fam stuff**

_get out of it_

**nope. im in the car with the 'rents now**

_later?_

**Doubtful**

_Try?_

**i'll message, k?**

_k-later_

**later**

When I looked up my mother was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You-smiling at that phone. Jasper?" She asked. Of course, she thought it was my 'boyfriend'. I felt guilty for lying over something so big, yet so trivial.

"Yeah-he wanted me to come over."

She nodded. "Are you two excited about the dance? I saw the cutest dress the other day..."

I stopped her before she went too far. "I have one."

"You do?" She pursed her lips. I wasn't sure if she was disappointed I found one already or something else.

"What, Mom?" I pressed.

"Nothing. I can't wait to see it." She glanced at my father who was now watching me through the rear view mirror.

"Your mother wants to know if your dress is appropriate." Ahhh. There.

My face heated because he hadn't mentioned the change in my wardrobe once. I assumed he didn't notice. It was stupid for me to think he was that clueless. "It is." I looked at my mother and said, "You'll love it. I promise."

This seemed to satisfy her and we rode the rest of the way to the reservation in comfortable quiet.

Xxx

After dinner, Jacob and I took a walk down to the beach. The path was rocky and dark but Jacob carried a flashlight with a wide, bright beam. Tiny crabs scurried on the edge of the light, freaking me out a little.

"They won't hurt you," he laughed.

"I know, it's just all those legs and feet and pinchers."

"They're more afraid of you than you are of them."

"I doubt that," I mumbled, grabbing on to his arm for support.

Down the beach, we could see the soft glow of a fire. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Probably the guys. Wanna go down there?"

"Sure." I hadn't seen most of them in awhile. My new social life was keeping me busy. "Things still okay? You know, the whole being in the closet thing?"

"Yeah. I still owe you one." In the semi-dark I could see him shove his hands in his pockets. "I hate feeling like I have to hide it, but it's a small, small, small place. I just don't want the judgments."

"I understand-but if you still owe me one? Kick Eric Yorkie in the ass for me, okay?" I spent the next few minutes telling him everything that had happened. The boys, Jasper, the party, Edward. He was angry about the rumors. Suspicious about the boys.

"Can you trust this kid?" he asked. "How do you know he doesn't just want the same thing-but is just smoother about it?"

I laced my fingers with his. "I have to try to trust him. Don't we all have to make this decision at one point or another?"

"I guess."

We reached the bonfire and I saw all Jacob's friends, most paired off with girls. I could see why he would be uncomfortable here. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Couldn't talk you into a repeat of last time huh? Give my reputation a boost?"

I gave him a side-eye. "And send mine tumbling further down the hole? No thanks."

"I hate that it happened."

"I don't. It worked out well in the end-that's all that matters." I pushed up on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Make that one last. It's all you're getting."

"Oh yeah?" he replied.

"Yep. I only kiss one boy now and he's at home playing video games."

"Aww...you miss him."

"Shut it."

"Whatever. I've seen Cullen. I'd miss him, too." he sighed dreamily. "Cheekbones made of glass."

"Keep away. He's mine."

"Come on," he said and together we walked toward the fire.

Xxx

"You smell like the beach," Edward said, running his lips over my neck. "And taste like a campfire." More lips, more tasting. There was a fire in my belly that only Cullen could bring to a blaze like this. "Not that I mind, or anything."

My parents left the Blacks' while Jake and I were still down at the beach. He gave me a ride home in his ancient VW, and there was a tense moment when he dropped me off and Edward was waiting on my front step.

"Jake, I nodded. "Edward..." This was painful. And awkward.

"Good to meet you," Jake said and they shook hands and Edward did some trick where his shoulders became as wide as the car. Jake, the wimp that he is, bolted leaving me to deal with the drama.

I took a moment to explain that our families were friends. That we had known one another since we were kids. That Jake and I were also just friends. Doubt flickered in his eyes and I asked him to trust me. I was surprised when he agreed easily. I wasn't surprised when he pulled me down on the step, lowering me into his lap and kissed me. He needed my reassurance. I got that. And in turn, I gave it.

"Bonfire," I said, about the smoke, between kisses. "You smell a little smoky yourself." But not the same kind. His mouth had the faint tinge of beer. His eyes were lazy and a little red. He had probably smoked with the boys hours before. His fingers dug into my hips pulling me closer, dragging me right over the hard jut in his pants. Holyhardness.

"Does that hurt?" I blurted. Really Bella? _Really?_ Thank god it was dark.

Edward stopped kissing me and stared at me with the funniest face. "Sorry. Inappropriate," I said. "Ignore me. More kissing, please."

"It's okay. Nah, it doesn't hurt. It feels pretty awesome. You feel pretty awesome." He grabbed my hips again and slid me over that rod of steel. This time though, I was distracted by the feelings in my own pants and not his.

"Oh," I said. And then some form of jumbled, "Yessss," choked out from under the heavy breathing I was trying to control. Because this is the exact moment my brain broke down. Between my crotch and his crotch and his fingers slipping under my shirt, and his _thing_ getting harder and my pants getting wetter and it was too much. Too. Fucking. Much.

"Shhh…," Edward warned. It was dark but my parents were inside. I didn't care, maybe since I had been faking slut for so long my body and mind went a little porn star on instinct. I tugged the zipper on my hoodie, shrugging it off my shoulders.

"Umm..." he mumbled, eyes glued to my chest. Tight, white 'beater, black lace bra. He licked his lips. I licked mine. He licked _my_ lips and ran his hands down my now-bare arms. Not enough.

"Put your hands on me." The words flew from my mind to my mouth but it worked. Two massive boy hands were suddenly there and moving. His thumbs rubbing across the material like he had done this a million times before, like he'd planned this out. But they hadn't been _here _before and I felt like my boobs were connected to the spot between my legs and that often-talked-about but never-fully-experienced moment was close, so close. He pulled the straps of my tank so they fell down my arms, but he didn't go further. Just enough so the tops of my boobs threatened to spill over but they were held back by the magic of cotton and lace. And Edward, _holyshit _Edward, with his reddened cheeks and nimble fingers that were dragging over my nipples and stroking my skin, now looked at me with glazed over eyes. With adoration, and dammit all, if I didn't adore him back.

Abruptly, he changed tactics and his hands moved to my hips again, pushing and dragging. I watched as his eyes flicked from my heaving (yes-heaving) chest to my lips, to my eyes until I closed my own and just sank into the feelings. Who knew that rubbing and skin and jeans and seams and the sound of Cullen's labored breathing, low, next to my ear, would cause my insides to wind and twist and wind and clench and wind and wind until everything became so tight there was no space left, nowhere to go but break into a million splintered pieces?

Not me. Holy-mother-of-Edward-Cullen, that wire shattered, causing my body to experience the grandest of all things. And then apparently he did as well, because he froze and grunted twice, in a deep weird, cracking voice before dropping his sweaty head onto my shoulder and muttering, "fuck," next to my ear.

Fuck, indeed.

* * *

happy weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Monday

Five: Days before the dance

Five: Photos on Facebook. Me and Jasper at lunch. Me and Jasper in the hallway. Me and Jasper at the library. Me and Jasper at the coffee shop. Me, Jasper, and Edward outside of the Chemistry classroom.

Five: Messages from Alice

1. Her hair

2. Her shoes

3. Her hair

4. My hair

5. Jasper

Five: Times Edward kissed me in the courtyard during lunch.

Tuesday

Four: Days before the dance

Four: Questions I missed on my Latin test because I was dreaming about the way the word Cullen stretched across the back of Edward's baseball jersey.

Four: Times at lunch Jasper put his arm around my shoulder to make Edward jealous.

Four: Attempts Edward made to get me to let him into my room past curfew.

Wednesday

Three: Days before the dance

Three: Dollars I spent on black nail polish to match my dress

Three: Times Edward winked at me in the hall during school

Three: Girls that called me a bitch for sitting with the bromance at lunch. Apparently, I need to share.

Thursday

Two: Days before the dance

Two: Notes passed across the Chemistry table

Two: Discussions with Alice about what Jasper's kisses would be like (and one about Edward)

Two: Tissues my mother needed after seeing me in my dress

Friday

One: Day before the dance

One: Shared A+ on my Chemistry project

One: Pair of patent leather, peep-toe heels

One: Photo of me posted on Facebook with the words WHORE tagged across my face Perez style.

Xxx

I twisted, checking myself from all angles. Smoothing the full skirt, I was pleased. In one simple dress, I accomplished everything. The style was retro—fifties, full taffeta skirt. Tight, strapless bodice. Charcoal, with layers of black and white crinoline underneath. My mother approved. Alice was in awe that I picked this out myself and Edward? Edward stood in my shabby, but tidy living room, in a tight, black suit and skinny black tie holding a flower for Alice. He tried not to stare in my direction. He failed miserably. Those candy-apple green eyes raked over every inch of my body. His eyes were glued to the way the dress hugged my curves, showing nothing and everything. I felt exposed yet powerful. We could learn a lot from our grandmothers about fashion.

My mother took pictures. Me and Jasper. Alice and Edward. The four of us together. The girls. The boys. None of me and Edward though, because why would she? For a minute this game seemed silly, and I considered coming clean so I could have a photo of me with my boyfriend, but before I could protest, Mom shooed us out the door with promises of good behavior. The timing just didn't seem right.

"You both drove?" I asked, eyeing the two cars in the driveway.

Jasper opened the passenger door for me while Edward did the same for Alice. "Thought this could provide us with some privacy later tonight."

Ohhhhh. Good plan. That Jasper was a thinker.

The dance was at the school, of course. There was no other place to hold it in our tiny town. I'd never been to a dance before. I was a little excited, although everything felt off. Jasper's hand on my arm felt wrong. Edward's arm around Alice's back felt horrible. I trusted her and Edward but this ruse was wearing thin. I wanted to be here with my boyfriend, thinking of ways to gyrate against him while we danced, and tugging him beneath the back row of the folded up bleachers.

"Stop it," Alice said, while the boys exchanged our tickets at the table near the front door.

I frowned. "Stop what?"

"All this over-thinking. You look beautiful. And holy cow, Edward talked about you the entire ride over. He's got it bad. Reeeeaaaally bad." I blushed at her description. "Just get through the night and then we will figure a way out of this."

"Fine," I promised. "And for the record, Jasper talked about you the whole way over, too." The smile she cracked was wide enough to divide the room. "Of course, it was totally creepy and all kinds of information I never wanted to know or think about, but alas, this is what it is like to be friends with Mr. Pervy-Perverson."

Alice clasped a hand over her mouth and laughed, "I know! You should see his texts!" She opened her tiny handbag and fished out her phone.

"No! No. Nononononono." I said, holding my hands out. "No, thank you."

"Ready?" Jasper asked, linking an arm through mine. He winked at Alice and she giggled and smiled back. Edward stood behind her and looked uncomfortable.

"What's his problem?" I asked my date as we walked into the gym. "Oh look! A disco ball!" I was momentarily surprised at how not-crappy the gym looked. The dance/decoration/Martha Stewart-wannabe committee made the place not smell and feel like Teen Spirit.

"He's worried about faking it with Tiny, and making me mad, or you mad, or crossing a line."

I looked over at my gorgeous real boyfriend, hovering around Alice, with his hands in his pockets being weird.

"Aww…he's cute."

"Go kiss him in the locker room and make it better."

"You think?"

"I know. Go. I'll send him in."

"Make it the car, okay? The locker room is just disgusting."

I walked over to Alice and Edward. "I'm going to take my coat to the car. I'll be back," my eyes darted to Edward's, "in a minute."

The gym lobby was crowded when I passed through it. I wove through the crowd and noticed them noticing me. I pushed my shoulders back and held my chin high—they could stare all they wanted. I didn't care. I had one thing on my mind and his name was Edward Cullen.

I slipped through the double doors to get outside. By the time I reached the parking lot, I heard footsteps behind me and smiled to myself. Edward may need more reassurance than I did, but I wanted to be with him, too. I began walking intentionally, slowing my gait, trailing my hand over the curves of the closest car. The heels of my shoes clicked against the pavement until I reached the trunk and I began to turn. Edward's hand wrapped around my waist.

"That was painful," I said, leaning back into the car, pulling his weight with me.

"Oh, yeah?"

Whothafuck?

"James! Get off me," I yelled, using both hands to push him away.

"Why? Who are you out here meeting? Your boyfriend is inside."

Again, I pushed him away, "Back. Off! I'm putting my coat in the car and going back to the dance where my boyfriend is waiting and I really don't think you want to deal with him if he sees you fucking with me."

James didn't seem deterred by the threat of Jasper, which was weird. In fact, he was grinning all sly and smirky and not in that cute way Edward does it when he wants to grope me next to the water fountain. He took a step toward me. "I'm not really the one who has to worry about Jasper."

"What are you talking about?"

He reached in inside pocket of his suit and pulled out his phone, sliding his thumb over the screen. "I happen to know Jasper isn't the only one you've been fooling around with. He may know about Black, Yorkie, and the others before him, but I don't think he would ever think his best friend _and_ girl friend were betraying him."

He passed me the phone. The first one was a picture of me and Edward in the courtyard at school. Kissing. The next was a picture of us laughing together in the library. Then one of us in my driveway with his hand around my shoulder. There were more and more and more of the same.

"Stalk much?" I said, which was lame but what else was there? We were busted. And James was a creep. "What do you want me to say? I'm a whore. We knew this—who cares?"

"Jasper?"

"How do you know he doesn't know already?"

He laughed. "Really? Both of them? I knew those boys weren't as clean as they seemed. Why hide it then?"

He had me there and I had no answer.

"Do they know you're still hooking up with Black?"

"I'm not."

"No?" Swiping the phone out of my hand, he waved it in front of my face a second later. It was a picture of me and Jake on the beach the night of the bonfire. I was kissing his cheek and his long, lanky arm was resting on my hip. If Edward saw this picture, he would freak.

"Where did you get that?" I asked reaching for the phone. He held it above my head.

"Ahhh…so they don't know about Black."

If I could have smacked the stupid, smug look off his face I would have. "What do you want?"

"You."

Panic washed through me, but I swallowed it down and spat, "You wish."

"I do. I've had my eye on you since Black wore you down months ago. Before then, even. I've offered the nice way, but you got caught up with Whitlock and Cullen—it's my turn."

"You've got to be kidding?" James was worse than I thought. "Forget it."

"I can't. The way you look in that dress," he made a disturbing growly noise with his throat.

"Bella?" We both turned and saw Edward walking between the cars. Finally.

James stepped back and said quietly, "You have 24 hours or I let this go viral. All of it. Everyone in this school will know you're fucking both of those guys, plus the others." He turned and slipped through the parked cars, walking away from the gym.

Edward took one look at my face and frowned. "What's going on?"

"James, motherfucker." Those were the only words out of my mouth before I started crying.

He bent down a little to look at me. "What'd he do?"

"He knows." I told him about the pictures and how he knew about the three of us. I didn't tell him about Jacob or what he wanted me to do. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it. "He threatened to post it all on the internet."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about this. I'll take care of it."

He couldn't though, I made this mess and I was going to have to fix it. I just didn't know how.

Xxx

While I composed myself, Edward pulled out his phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Jasper," he said, without looking up. "Giving him a heads-up." His fingers paused and he put the phone away. "Ready?"

"No." I wanted to wrap myself in his arms and forget all this. And maybe his mouth. Even in the middle of this, all I wanted was Edward.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his hand in mine. "Don't let that ass ruin your night." He ran his other hand over my hair and down my shoulder. "You look really amazing. Like really, really amazing."

"Thank you," I said, tugging on his lapels. I had to tell him. Had to. Like an hour ago. "But, I don't know if James is still around-what if he takes more pictures. Look..."

He held a hand up. "I don't care. He can tell the world."

"But he wants it to look like we were all together. _All_ three of us."

"None of it will matter by the end of the night."

His blasé attitude was kind of pissing me off. "How can you say that?"

He started walking back to the school, dragging me behind him. "I can say it because Jasper and I have a plan. And by the end of the night, no one will care if you are caught kissing me."

"A plan? What plan?"

He stared at me, green-eyed and sincere. "Can you just trust me?"

I wanted to. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

We were almost at the gym doors now; I could hear the thumping DJ music vibrating inside. "When do we do this?"

"Now."

"Now?" Nerves flared in my stomach.

Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a fast kiss on the lips before he opened the door. Loud music poured into the night. "Now."

* * *

one left. thanks for all the adds and faves and reviews. thanks vanessarae and greenyellow and wime for the reading and betaing and all that shitz.

happy valentines day~angel


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

We split up at the door, going in an opposite direction through the lobby and back into the gym. I walked through the crowd looking for Alice and Jasper. The DJ was up on the stage playing a fast-paced dance song, but they didn't seem to be among the group of dancing students.

I moved to the side of the room, eventually seeing Jasper's blonde hair near the bleachers. I wasn't surprised to see the outline of a flask in his back pant pocket. I picked up my pace, but stopped short when I was almost to him. Jasper had Alice pushed against the side of the stacked bleachers. She was on her tip-toes, her heels not enough to put them at eye-level. His fingers were stroking the bare skin of her shoulders and they were kissing. In public. In a twist of irony, I felt betrayed.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted. Edward came into sight and he raised his eyebrows and jerked his head. What the hell? He glared. Oh. Ohhhhhhh. Good god, I was dumb as shit. The plan. This was the plan.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked, her hand covering her mouth in alarm. Jasper took his fucking time untangling himself from her.

"You're...cheating ...on me?" The words came out stilted. An Oscar winner, I was not.

"Shit." Okay, so Jasper wasn't winning any awards either. "You caught us."

The one thing I had going for me was the surprise. I was shocked to see them making out and my nerves were still raw from the drama earlier. Tears sprang to my eyes and a choked sob came from my throat. Edward must have seen me floundering and came to my aid. "Umm... let me take you home, okay?"

I nodded, because whatever foolish plan this was, it was working. A crowd of students surrounded us, gaping at the scene. Jasper looked like the dick. Edward was taking me home and James lost his leverage.

Almost.

We were halfway home when I finally spoke. "I need to tell you something."

Edward glanced over. "What's up?"

"It's kind of big, can you pull over?"

He drove for a minute more and finally parked the car on a side road a couple miles from my house. I unbuckled and faced him. "There's some shit I need to tell you."

"Okay, but first," he said and opened his car door. "Come back here? With me?" He moved to the back seat and I did the same. I had to manipulate the full, poofy skirt of my dress in the confined space. Once settled, I could see his jaw doing that flex-y thing he does when he gets nervous or angry or something.

"I never slept with Jacob Black."

Edward frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I never slept with Jacob. We faked it because...well, he's gay and he wanted the guys down on the rez to leave him alone. No one in Forks was ever supposed to even know about it. It was a stupid lie and spiraled out of control and everyone thought I was a whore," I paused and eyed him, "including you. I got pissed and started this slutty clothing thing just to push buttons and the whole thing has turned into a giant clusterfuck, and I'm sorry."

"Jacob's gay?" Leave it to a guy to notice this first.

"Yep."

"Really?" It was almost worth this confession to watch Edward working this out in his head.

"Really."

"So, you never slept with him?"

"Nope."

"Or Eric?"

"No-also gay by the way."

"Or Garrett?"

I shook my head. "I never slept or kissed or fooled around with any of them."

"Why didn't you just tell me? This isn't exactly a bad thing."

_Why? Because I loved you forever. I had a secret to keep. I wasn't hurting anyone. It made me popular. It made you notice me.._."I'm an idiot?"

He laughed and just looked so...relieved. "Well, kind of, so to get back at the rumors you started dressing like… that?" He swallowed before he said the word "that," and I could see his Adam's apple bob.

"I know-dumb."

His thumb grazed over the back of my hand. "Not dumb. Just...there's no one like you. You do these crazy things and turn the whole school upside down. You don't realize the effect you have on people."

Little flutterflies danced around my stomach, because his eyes were focused on me and for once, he wasn't distracted by my boobs or legs.

"Why are you telling me now?"

Here we go. "James had a picture of me and Jacob from the beach the other night. It's like all the others-making me look trashy when nothing was going on. I'm sorry. I thought I was helping Jacob, and instead I just made this into a huge disaster."

"Does Jasper know?"

I nodded. "He figured some of it out on his own, but otherwise I wouldn't let him tell you. I just hoped that if I ignored the lie, everything would go away. I never expected that telling you the lie would end up in me dating you."

My fingers nervously smoothed down my skirt. Edward was taking it well-better than I hoped. Relief washed over me when he picked up my hand and held it in his own.

"I probably never would have asked you if I wasn't consumed by jealousy."

"Consumed?" Dork.

"Completely."

"I'm glad you did, even though you were all rage-y and weird about it." I was pretty sure he was blushing, but it was dark. "You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm pretty relieved. I had to look past it, but it sucked thinking about you with them. Plus, it was little intimidating that you had so much more experience."

Waitwut?

I giggled nervous and too loud. "Well, I was aiming for Best Fake Non-Virgin in the yearbook superlatives this year. You can't have less experience than that."

"Maybe this is territory we can explore together?"

Dork, dork, sigh, dork. "You think?"

Edward leaned into my giant dress, his hands getting lost under the layers of netting. "Fuck, I think I know why women used to wear these. I can't get to the good stuff." Instead, he crawled over the dress and gave me a kiss.

"Are we good?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Yep."

"Excellent. I just need to tell you one more thing."

He groaned and flopped back to his side of the car. "Of course you do. Go ahead, it can't be worse than the rest."

I stared at him.

"Really?"

I nodded and told him about James.

* * *

i lied one more after this. sorry. thanks for all the awesomeness. follow my nonsensical twitter acct. ezrocksangel if you wanna


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

I tried to calm Edward down and keep him from going straight over and kicking James' ass. He was raging at first; a thin blue vein actually popped out of his forehead. I made a vow right then never to make Edward that angry again. Yikes.

"He thought he could blackmail you into screwing him?" It came out kind of choked and growly.

It was rhetorical, of course, so I didn't answer. He was mad. Really mad. Fists balled. Labored breathing. James would be lucky to walk away from this with his face intact.

I was also angry, but I wanted to fight fire with fire. If James thought he could take me down with one incriminating photo, then he needed his tiny, idiotic brain checked. My goal was to take him down. How? I wasn't sure, but if James could make me look like a cheap whore simply by posting photos on Facebook, I figured the four of us come could up with something.

We met with Alice and Jasper at The Diner. While everyone else was at post-formal parties, we ate waffles, drank Coke and plotted revenge on the biggest douche in Forks history. Jasper may have been as angry as or angrier than Edward. I was able to talk them through my idea, though, and by the end of the night we had something solid to work on. Around two in the morning the boys dropped us off at my house, this time with the right couples in the right cars.

I stared at Alice and Jasper taking turns shoving their tongues down each other's throats. "Gross, we have to live with that now, you know."

Edward scrunched his nose. "Yeah, I say we try to gross them out back." His tongue was in my mouth before I could even laugh.

"You're such a horn dog," I chastised, giggling as his lips roamed my neck.

"Totally," he mumbled, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Stop," I pushed him away. "My mom will see that for sure."

He unlatched his lips but shrugged. "She'll think it was loverboy over there."

"Not after tomorrow."

A smile graced his pretty mouth. "Nope, not after tomorrow."

Xxx

Alice and I spent the next day at the Cullens'. I made the phone calls I needed to, first thing in the morning. I talked things over with Jacob and I wanted him to call Eric before I did-to soften the blow. I wouldn't out either of them if they didn't want me to, but I was clearing my name.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I was standing in the hallway outside Edward's bedroom. I had just told Jacob everything that had happened with James and our current plan.

Jacob was quiet and I wasn't sure if he had hung up or not. "Jacob?"

"Let's do it," he said in response.

"Do what?"

"Tell them. I'm ready. This game was stupid and I'm tired of pretending. I'm bigger than the rest of those guys so it's not like I'm afraid of them, and they know already."

"They really do. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let me call Eric."

He hung up and I went back into Edward's room. Jasper was sitting at the computer desk and Edward hovered over his shoulder. Alice was roaming around Edward's room being nosy. The boys were designing a new Facebook page.

I walked over to Alice. "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen this?" She fingered a photograph on the mirror.

"No, I've never been in here before. Let me see."

She handed me the faded photograph. It was a picture of a group of us from ninth grade at a math tournament. My bangs were terrible and I had braces on my teeth. I was wearing a sweatshirt. No, wait. The. Sweatshirt.

"He really has crushed on you this whole time," she said.

My heart flip-floppped. "I know."

"Almost done," Jasper called from across the room. The page was pretty basic. They had imported all the photos from the last couple months and put them in order, telling the real story behind the picture.

Jacob.

Eric.

Garrett.

Ben.

Tyler.

Jasper...

We ended it with one of Edward and I from last night, lip locked. I friended each of these boys, giving them the opportunity to tell the truth in their own comments before I did it for them. They had 'til midnight before the account went to the masses.

The next part was all on me. I was going to make a video explaining what I did and why I did it.

Edward had a camera on his computer. He showed me how to record and stop. They were leaving me in peace to film it-I asked for a little privacy.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Probably not."

"We've got your back."

"I know. Okay, let me do this." He nodded and gave me a fast kiss. The door closed with a soft click.

I pressed record.

Xxx

_If you're seeing this then we go to school together. Most likely since the first grade. I've always had the reputation of being a little aloof. Nerdy maybe? Kept to myself. Some would say bitchy. I would say shy._

_Recently though, other words have been used to describe me:_

_Whore_

_Slut_

_Trash_

_Cheater_

_Why? You know why. Because I slept with Jacob Black and for some reason this was reason to tear me down. Well guess what, I didn't sleep with Jacob Black. Why did I pretend? I never thought anyone in Forks would find out about our lie. Stupid me. From there, the lie took a life of its own and others found a chance to boost their own reputation at the expense of mine._

_Eric? Eric took advantage of a hair straightener incident and worked it in his favor. Garrett tricked me into a date to win another girl, and Ben, as well as almost every other boy in school, simply spoke to me and the rest became history. Or legend. Whatever._

_I have another confession. Jasper is not nor ever has been anything other than a friend to me. In fact, as you all saw the other night, he is dating my best friend Alice. He's an awesome friend, though. He stuck by me through all this and never once took advantage._

_Which brings me to the final chapter of this little drama. The real reason I'm coming out now is because the person behind the Facebook photos made an attempt to blackmail me. He threatened to post more "incriminating" photos of me by tonight. What did he want? I'm not going to discuss it here because he's disgusting and gross and a pervert. Let's just say my boyfriend and his best friend aren't here right now and I bet that motherfucker will bear the marks of a lost fight by tomorrow._

_Did we learn anything from this? I learned that lying, even for a good cause, gets you nowhere. Universally, boys are perverts. And that guy who makes you crazy in Chemistry? He may just have the hots for you._

Xxx

"That was the longest, yet most interesting day ever," I said.

It was Monday afternoon and we were in the parking lot at school. Edward and Jasper met me at the car. Every eye in the parking lot was on us. Still.

Edward kissed me (sigh) and I touched the swollen skin under his eye. He winced. "I told you not to let him damage the pretty."

"Not my fault," Jasper said. "James got a lucky shot."

I frowned at both of them. "I know, but you should have kept James away from him." To Edward I said, "I like you pretty."

He cocked his head. "You don't think I'm pretty anymore."

"Hmmm… well, now you look kind of rugged and hot. Which is also nice." I kissed him again, a little harder.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave."

"Bye, Jasper," I said, lips attached and Edward mumbled something similar. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Fight with James."

"Yes, I did."

I couldn't suppress my smile. "James is such a jackass. He looked like a fool today." Everyone knew I was talking about him in my video. His busted lip and nose gave him away. "Did Jasper take a shot?"

"Nah, two on one isn't fair. He just watched and taunted from the side. "Edward's hand grazed my neck, pushing my hair over my shoulder and my hoodie aside. His breath caught. "What's this?"

"Something I found." His hands moved into action, unzipping the hoodie and tugging it down my arms.

A finger slipped in one of the holes at the collar, running under my bra strap. "I can't believe you still have it."

"Lucky for you, I'm a pack rat."

"Lucky for me, you fill that shirt out better now than before," he said. I opened the car door and slid inside. Edward did the same. Once inside he said, "You know I think this is as hot as the other outfits, right?"

"I know." He was so perverted. Perverted and mine.

"Did you see Jessica? She's so jealous," I said. She was, too. I made sure to stop and kiss Edward in front of her locker. Twice.

"No. I'm not really interested in Jessica." He reached over and dipped his fingers under my shirt showing me what he was interested in. His lips too, they seemed very into my neck, which felt so very, very good.

"As much as I love a good public make out, I think maybe we should take this elsewhere."

"Will you still wear the shirt?

I raised an eyebrow and thumbed the hem. "This?"

He nodded. His eyes flashed green and bright. He loved me. _Me._

"As long as you want me to." Yep. Still slutty.

That comment earned me a wicked smile. I feigned innocence. "What?"

"You."

"Me, what?"

"I'm glad this happened; every, single twisted thing that brought us together."

"Even when I puked on your shoes?"

He blanched. "Well, no."

"Or when we fought?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you done?"

"What about when you kissed me and you thought you were betraying your best friend."

"Bella..."

"There's a way to shut me up, you know..."

Since he's a fast learner and didn't need to be told twice, he did, planting his disturbingly perfect lips on mine. And I let him, because why wouldn't I? If I couldn't talk, then Edward's lips were pretty much the best thing to keep my mouth occupied. After all the drama and games and lies, all I wanted was to be with him and for some crazy reason, he wanted me. The real me, in a ratty sweatshirt, not push-up bras and stripper shoes. The me who had an awesome group of friends who stood by me while I tried my best to tear my life apart.

I couldn't have planned it better if I tried.

The End

* * *

done and done! whew, always the biggest feeling of relief.

thanks to wime09, greenyellow & vanessarae1 for their reading and beta help. It takes a village to raise an angel fic. srs. I'm tragically needy.

thanks for the pimps, reviews, tweets, faves alerts and all that stuff. I really do appreciate it.

FAQ

(Every answer comes under the * never say never policy)

will there be an epilogue? no. nothing is planned. seriously, i'm not a big fan of epilogues on a good day.

will you write another fic? no ideas right now.

are you going to pull your fics? not at this time or at all really but who knows. the time may come.

thanks for everything!

~angel


End file.
